I Never Thought This Could Be
by AvengedtheShield
Summary: Arabella also goes by Bella is a 25 year old girl from Davenport, IA who's big into wrestling even wrestled herself but never proceeded into it. She decided to meet up with a old friend Colby who is a big time wrestler for WWE he goes by Seth Rollins. What happens when he brings his best friend/co worker Dean Ambrose along. Will Arabella and Dean develop something or not?
1. Chapter 1

Arabella also goes by Bella is a 25 year old girl from Davenport, IA who's big into wrestling even wrestled yourself but never proceeded into it. You decided to meet up with a old friend Colby who is a big time wrestler for WWE he goes by Seth Rollins. What happens when he brings his best friend and his co worker Dean Ambrose along. Will Arabella and Dean develop something or is her friend Seth stepping in and making it end?


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a couple years since I seen my old friend Colby. He's been busy traveling and wrestling for WWE he keeps asking why I don't proceed into it which till this day I have no answer maybe because I don't like to travel I only been to Florida then here in Iowa sometimes Chicago. I got dressed into a black tank top with a jeans I let my dirt blonde hair with strikes on pink down and placed my converse on. Colby was home for a couple days Raw was actually in Iowa tomorrow night. My phone buzzed while I went to pick it up it was from Colby

_meet at the Front Street Brewery in 30 =) cant wait to see your crazy ass_

I smiled and placed my phone back down although he's been busy traveling we still talk and text a lot. He has a girlfriend here in Davenport as well but we occasionally hang out here and there but don't talk a lot.

"so you meeting up with Colbs tonight" my friend Sarah knocked on my door

"yeah I am" I smiled "does this look okay" I took my hand up and down my out fit

"I think its fine I mean you aint out to impress him I mean he has a girlfriend who wears" Sarah didn't like his girlfriend she always thought Colby and I would end up together which she doesn't know that Colby and I were each other first at everything then he moved to Florida and accepted in SCW, we got disconnected for a while but then we ran into each other when he was back home and continued to talk since then.

"Sarah" I gave her a look asking her to please stop

"sorry I'm just saying she was a bitch towards you at first and all of a sudden she wants to be best friends" which Sarah was right

"its called Colby talked to her" I walked past towards my closet looking for a sweater to wear

"but still" she shrugged and left.

"whatever" I whispered underneath my breathe.

I picked out a light grey sweater and placed it on I looked at my time and only had 20 minutes to get there. I grabbed my bag and phone and headed out.

I got the brew and looked around for Colby I saw his girlfriend Jenna first then saw him I walked over there

"hey" I smiled as I saw Colby standing and giving me a hug

"hey" he let me go as we all sat down "so how have you been"

"I've been good how about you"

"been doing good" he laughed then looked off at a distance which his smile faded I followed his glace and found them locked on a man who wore jeans with a white shirt with a leather jacket his hair was all over his face.

"I thought he wasn't coming" Jenna asked

I remember seeing him on TV he was apart of Colby's team I look back at Colby

"isn't that your partner Dean Ambrose" I raised my brow

"well I can see someone has been watching" he laughed

"well who cant watch" I laughed as well

Jenna sat there not knowing what to say or do I felt bad half the time because Colby and I go way back and there was more to this friendship that we both agreed to not talk out.

"have you thought about trying out" he raised a brow

"not really I mean I don't know what's stopping me" I let out a sigh.

"what's stopping you" I heard another males voice behind me I turned and seen Dean standing there waiting for me to scoot over in the booth which I did and let him sit down next to me.

I look over at Colby who gave me a confused look "you got the moves you got the look you just need to actually go out there and show them what you have"

"yeah but if you haven't forgotten I don't like to travel"

"I think that's the first female I've ever heard to say she hates traveling" Dean laughed

"well you will get over it com'on let me talk to some people I can try to get you in" Colby wasn't going to let this down and I could tell from Jenna's face she was hating every moment of it.

"I want to see you wrestle" Dean looked over at me smirking at me

"Dean" Colby said in a stern voice giving him a look

"fine whatever" he put his arms up

He got and walked off soon Seth got up and walked off to. I look over at Jenna and smiled then nodded.

"he always like this" I leaned over asking Jenna

"who Colby or Dean" she asked

"Dean"

"I honestly don't know I never really hung out him I seen him around and about but never spoke to him" she shrugged.

I look back but couldn't see Colby or Dean I leaned back and took a chug of my beer its going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

"be back" I got up and walked to the bar I sat down and shortly after Dean came and joined

"what you having" he looked over at me

"jack" I smiled "so Mr Ambrose what's on the list"

"well first call me Jon, Dean is just my stage name and second whats this list we talking about" he smirked

"list of stuff you got planned to do while your hear in Iowa" I let out a smile

"not really but if want to be on my list you could" he winked

I just laughed he was a big flirt but I had to watch myself around him

"so how long have you known Colby for" Jon ordered another shot for us

"to long" I chugged the shot then stood up to walk back to the table

"Bella I'm sorry about Jon he's something" Colby tried apologizing for Jon's actions

"it's fine he always like that a big flirt"

"sometimes yeah" he nodded

"awh I bet his girl hates that" After I said that I heard Colby laughing

"Jon dating yeah he cant keep a girlfriend more like he says he's not looking at the moment"

I couldnt help but laugh although I havent known Jon that long I knew I liked something about it.

After sitting there eating and drinking Jon came and joined. I could see the looks Colby was giving Jon when he put his arm around me like he didnt want Jon to be with me.

"well I have to get going I have to work tomorrow" I stood up giving Colby a hug goodbye

"how about me" Jon asked I turned and gave him a hug once I did I felt sparks I could tell Jon did to on how he flinched we backed away and he looked at me with a look like did I feel that to.

I went home that night not knowing what I was going to do I had to be at work at 6am but I wasnt even tired. I changed into shorts and a tank top plugged my head phones into my ipod and pressed shuffle and decided to go for a run. My favorite song came on 'Smells like Teen Spirit' from Nirvana came on I started to sing along with it I ran around this park, on my way out I bumped into someone I looked up and saw Jon who looks like he was on a jog as well.

"I'm sorry" I tugged my earphones out

"it's fine I cant be mad I mean you are listening to a kick ass song" I totally forgot my music was on blast

"thanks, you out for a jog"

"yeah bored didnt know what to do Seth left with Jenna so" he seemed bummed

"well if you want you can join me" I offered

"you sure"

"yeah come one" I tugged on his arm and we went jogging through the park

We stopped at a bench to take a break

"how long you been living in Iowa" Jon asked

"my whole life grew up here then parents gotten divorce my mom moved to Chicago then my dad stayed here then moved to Wisconsin by that time I was 16 I lived with Colby until I was 18 then moved out"

"damn I'm sorry"

"dont be" I smiled "how about you"

"from Ohio but currently live in Vegas"

"really Vegas never seen you living in Vegas more like Flordia"

"I did but I dont like living in places that long" he shrugged

"how about Chicago or here in Davenport" I nuged him

"dont like the cold"

"pussy" I laughed

He stood up "what did you call me"

"pussy I hate the cold but I'm still here but anyways the winter is always pretty"

Jon gave me a weird look "your nuts"

"thanks I guess" I stood up as well

"ready" he warmed up a little I nodded as we jogged back to the front of the park.

"you drive here or ran" Jon looked over at me while we got to the front

"ran you"

"drove the hotel is pretty far from here" which made me wonder

"why did you come all the way out here to jog"

"I looked up places and this popped up you want a ride home" he offered

"sure" I got into his car as we took off to my apartment. Once we got there I noticed a car parked there "who's here"

"I dont know guess you will find out when you go in" he laughed

"well thank you Jon for the lift home hopefully I'll see you later" I got out of the car and went inside.

"Bella" Sarah stormed at the door "Colby is here but he doesnt look happy"

"where's he at" I didnt get a answer but heard him in my room. I let out a sigh and walked to my room

"Colby its almost 2am"

"jogging" he asked noticing me all sweaty still

"yeah what's going on" I sat on the chair by my desk

"its Jenna she's freaking out"

"about" I was confused

"my mom kept asking about you and how you were then brought up how you came over last week which thanks for telling me you visit them but she got jealous I guess and freaked"

I placed my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh "I'm sorry but if she's freaking over that then you need" I didnt get to finish before he cut me off

"Bella please I love her okay"

I didnt say much until Sarah yelled up "Bella someone is here for you"

I looked over at Colby who shared the same look I went downstairs and saw Jon standing there great how would I explain this to Colby. 

"you forgot you phone in my car" he handed my phone to me

"thank you" I smiled then looked over at Colby

"why was your phone in his car" Colby asked folding his arms

"I ran into him while I was out running and he offered me a ride home" I didnt lie.

Colby nodded "well I have to go" he gave me a hug but waited for Jon to leave as well.

"by Bella" Jon gave me a hug once again the sparks.

I watched them leave I went took a shower plugged my phone in and placed a movie in and laid down I heard my phone go off I grabbed it and seen it was a text from Jon I laughed because I never gave him my number he must have entered his when he returned it I opened my phone to see his text

_I had a fun night with you hopefully we can do it again_

I smiled and replied

_we sure do well good night Joni_

I placed my phone down and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my alarm going off ugh I hated I had to work and it was to late to call in. I got dressed into my work uniform and went off to work. On my break I got a text from Jon

_what you doing_

I smiled and simpley replied

_at work =/ tired as hell_

_**well maybe you shouldve went to bed early miss lady**_

_yeah well I couldnt sleep this isnt the first time so _

_**oh well I'll let you go maybe when you get off we can hang**_

_yeah maybe..._

I went back to work once I was on lunch I went out to my car and noticed Colby standing there with food

"you still work here" he joked

"still do" I smiled

"and your not the manager yet"

"working on it actually"

"nice I came to talk to you about Jon actually"

"Colby I dont go to you talking to you about" I stopped myself "nevermind scratch that"

"I was going to say" he laughed "I'm trying to say is please stay away from Jon he's just going to use you and your to good for that I dont want to see you be one of the names on the board for him to put I dont want to see you get hurt" he placed his arm around me

"thank you Colby but I can take care of myself"

"Bell you dont get it he's just out for a night in bed then he will be gone in the morning he dont care about girls emotions and I certainly know how you are and I can already see me cleaning up the mess he made"

I stood there thinking what Cobly was saying "Colbs dont worry okay I wont be one of the names in the books for him I promise"

"good because your to good for that" he nudged my shoulder. We stood there in silence before I looked at my phone

"I have to get back thanks for food Colbs" I gave him a hug and walked back inside.

"is that your boyfriend he's hot" my co-worker Maddie asked

"no he is not my boyfriend he's one of my good friends" I smiled I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and noticed it was Jon

_Listen I have to cancel on you after you get off I have to met the boys at the arena for a meeting_

_**its fine its your job maybe another time **_

I smiled and sat down next to Maddie "can I ask you something"

"sure hit me with it"

"say you met your friends co worker and also friend and you two like clicked instantly and when you touch you feel sparks but your friend keeps telling you to stay away from him because all he does is uses girls to get into bed then disappears and doesnt want to see you hurt what would you do listen to the friend and stay away although you feel sparks or dont listen to friend and go with the guy knowing what he is like hoping he wont do that to you"

"damn well thats a tuff call I mean how long have you known the guy for"

I smiled "a day"

"a day and your asking me this girl give it a week or two then talk then but for now maybe just not do anything and make him prove to you that he wants to be with you just for you and not for sex"

"true okay" we both got up and walked back into work.

After worK I went home and changed into my gym uniform and went to the gym

I was in my mood until I felt someones hands grab my shoulders I turned to see Jon

"I thought you were at the arena" I pulled my ear phones out

"yeah that was about 2 hours ago" he laughed

"damn I've been here that long"

"Bells I got good news" Colby came up glaring at Jon and I

"whats the news"

"I talked to Hunter and he's willing to give you a try out in 2 weeks at the performance center in California"

"California Colby really" he knew I hated to travel

"come on it wont be bad" he gave me a begging look

I bite my tonuge and agreed to it why did I agree to that I'm going to regret it

"awesome because I already told him you'll be there" he patted my back and told Jon to follow him. I walked into the womens locker room and noticed Sarah texted me asking me if I want to meet up for coffee which I agreed.

Once I got the coffee shop I sat down across from her "so you will never believe what Colby did"

"broke up with Jenna and got with you" she laughed

"Sarah please, no he talked to Hunter the guy who brings new talent into wwe well he agreed to see me in the ring in 2 weeks"

"oh my god thats even better news I am so happy for you"

"yeah well its in California"

"we are going I mean you are going and I'll go with for support" she let out a big grin

"awesome thank you we should put in the vacation time tomorrow at work then" she nodded in a agreement.

"so who's Jon he seems like a bad boy cutie" she raised a brow

"he's Colbys friend and co worker"

"hmm maybe" she didnt get to finish

"Colby already told me to stay away so" I shrugged

"and your going to listen to him" she gave me a puzzled look

"Sarah he's my friend and I just met Jon and Colby knows more about him then I do and he was warning me about how is and maybe he is right maybe Jon is really who Colby say he is and I really dont want to be around that"

"what kind of a man could he be I mean he is hot"

"according to Colby he uses girls to get into bed and then ditches dont want nothing to do with them after that"

"eh whatever so we going out tonight after today you and I need a drink" she laughed

"hell yeah" we got up and went home we cleaned the house a little and got dressed for tonight. We both got dressed in jeans and same type of shirt but different color. It was a little past 10pm.

We went to this pub and ordered shots we sat at the bar listening to the drunks near us telling these awful jokes and laughing

"hey there pretty lady" I heard a voice next to me I turned to see this guy with a beard wearing a hat I've seen him on TV but couldnt think of his name

"hey there random guy" I heard Sarah laughing behind me

"Curtis" he held out his hand which I looked at it and felt Sarah nudged me so I placed my hand in his

"Bella"

"Bella is that short for something"

"Arabella" I shrugged

"that's a pretty name" he smiled "you want to dance"

"buy me a drink then maybe" I smiled back

He ordered two shots and chugged them "your friend here can dance with my friend Ryan (aka Ryback)"

I look over at Sarah who is shaking her head no "she love to" I smiled and watched her give me the death glare. Once we hit the dance floor we started to dance but I felt like someone was watching me I kept looking around but couldnt see one then I felt someone behind me I turned to see Jon standing there

I contuined to dance with Curtis until the song was done. Next song was a slower song "thanks for the dance Miss Arabella" he smiled then left I turned to face Jon

"have fun dancing with Curtis" he put a hint of jealousy in it

"are you jealous" I smiled

"why would I" he fired back

"Bella please dont do that to me again" Sarah pushed her way to me

"do what" Jon looked at us

"make her dance with Ryback" I joked

"whatever" she said looking around "there's Colby" she pointed out.

"be back" I made my way towards Colby I saw Jenna close behind him following him

"hey" I walked up

"hey I thought you be home sleeping" he joked

"funny how was the show"

"it was good what you didnt watch"

"fell asleep" I confessed

"I bet you did" Colby looked over and saw Sarah and Jon sitting at the bar "so he's after your friend huh"

I looked back and saw Sarah stroking Jons arm flirting with him, I started to feel this anger build up inside of me but couldnt understand why I was mad or even getting jealous we werent dating we barely knew each other

"not sure" I looked back over at Colby who shook his head

"well I'm going to go find a seat where you sitting at" he asked

I looked over at Jenna who had a smile on that you could tell it was fake "at the bar" I smiled

"maybe later we can hit the gym and you show me your moves" he tapped my shoulder and walked off.

I went back to the bar but Sarah and Jon disappeared I looked all over "she left with some dude" the bartendar leaned over handing me a shot

I chugged it and ordered another "slow down missy" I turned and saw Curtis besides me

I stood up and went outside Sarah's car was gone I called for a cab but they are behind so its going to take over 10 mintues for them to get here so I went inside to find Colby.

"hey I'm going home but currently waiting for a cab" I sat next to Colby

"didnt Sarah drive you"

"yeah well miss Sarah and Jon are gone and her car aint out there" I smiled

Colby went through his pockets "look for a red sports jeep press the horn if you need to take that home" he handed me a key

"aint this your car"

"it's Jons knowing him he went home with Sarah"

I felt my phone vibrate it was a text from Sarah

_head was pounding Jon's taking me home dont worry about me I'll be fine_

I mumbled bitch underneath my breath

"what's wrong" Colby looked over at me

"Sarah thanks again I'll see you at the gym tomorrow morning" I smiled and walked outside. I saw his car and got in and drove home. I didnt really want to go home because knowing what I would hear but I had no where else to go. I walked in and heard them talking upstairs I walked up and regretted having the room upstairs next to hers I shouldve taken the spare room downstairs. I heard some moaning like they were having sex I went into my room and closed the door but still could hear them. I changed into shorts and a tank top grabbed my Ipod and went for a jog.

I passed the local crossfit which was open 24 hours and went inside and worked out a little

"hey there" I turned to see my friend Dave standing there

"hey" I gave him a hug

"how are you"

"good you"

"good so how's Sarah" he asked, Dave had a big crush on Sarah but Sarah wouldnt give him the time she was to picky about her men.

"she's the same old self" which I didnt lie she always seemed to go after guys I liked which is why I'm still single.

"you see Colby he was in here this morning"

"yes I did he actually got me a try out in 2 weeks so I have to get ready"

"really awesome you can do it I know you can" he gave me a tight hug

I looked over at the clock it was around 2am. "I have to get going I've been here for to long plus have to work at 6am"

"it was nice seeing you" Dave gave me a hug goodbye. I walked back to the house and noticed Colby was there now I walked inside and saw Colby yelling at Jon

"Jon serisouly that's her friend" he yelled at him

"she wanted it she didnt care" he spat back

"yeah but you dont met someone then go fuck there best friend and there roommate when there room is next door"

"excuse me" I walked up to them "I dont give a shit what they do because you know why"

Jon and Colby stood there staring at me then I noticed Sarah walking up

I turned to Colby "he just proved it and also proved you were right but if you excuse me I am sweaty and want to take a shower then go to bed goodnight" I walked back up stairs and forgot I had Jon's keys I walked back downstairs where Colby and Jon didnt sat a word I walked up to Jon

"here's your keys" I gave them to him and walked back upstairs. I took a shower and looked outside and noticed they both. I laid down and plugged my phone in and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my alarm going off and the smell of food I changed into my work uniform grabbed my purse and went down stairs. Sarah was making breakfast

"can we talk" she asked in a low voice

"about how slutty you acted last night no I dont want to talk"

"what how am I a slut"

"you just met the dude Sarah and you go home and fuck him" I yelled turning I saw a hand that was dangling over the couch

"you sound like your jealous and besides you said it yourself your not interested which shouldnt stop me"

I closed my eyes as she said that I wanted to snap off at her because I do like him but I didnt expect my friend to go sleep with him

"oh and Jon stayed because he felt terrible about everything so" she shrugged

"well then you two will have a lovely time together today" I grabbed my purse and walked out. I was to mad about everything I couldnt get much sleep I was cranky and tired.

After work I went home Sarah and Jon were both gone, I went upstairs and laid down and took a nap. I woke up to someone sitting on my bed I opened one eye and saw Jon

"what" I growled rolling over

"can we talk"

"about"

"last night"

I got up and out of bed "there's nothing to talk about last night"

"yeah look I'm sorry about sleeping with your friend that was wrong of me"

I looked at him "you shouldnt I mean were friends nothing more"

"what did Colby tell you about me"

"nothing"

Jon got up and grabbed my arm "I know he said something to you and the whole he just proved your right thing last night kind gives it away he did"

I let out a sigh and walked over to my desk and sat down "he told me how you are with girls"

"and that would be"

"you use them for sex"

Jon sat there laughing "yeah okay"

"what"

"nothing"

I could tell he was holding something back

"he just doesnt want me to go after you thats it"

"well I'm a friend so he's just looking after me"

Jon nodded his head then left. I was a bit confused but then forgot about it. Colby sent me a text asking me to meet him at the ring. I got dressed and went down to the gym to meet him.

"let's practice your moves" Colby laughed

"did you send Jon over to apologize" I stopped him

"no I didnt why did he"

"yeah and he kept wanting to know if you told me stuff about him"

"and"

"well I told him that I'm your friend and your looking after me"

Colby nodded and linked his arm around my arm "look he's a good guy but he aint a romantic nor relationship type of guy"

"its understandable" I smiled. Colby and I walked to the ring where the other Shield member was waiting

"Bella this is my other partner and friend Joe he goes by Roman Reigns"

"hey" we both exchanged and shook hands

We walked into the ring and warmed up a little.

"show us your moves" Joe laughed

I did my moves on Colby

"damn your good" Joe laughed

"I know she can kick ass" Colby bragged

I smiled and saw Joe looking at the door I turned and saw Jon and Sarah walking towards us

"ugh really man" Joe turned around

"what you guys doing" Jon asked while entering Sarah trailing behind him.

"she's showing us her moves she's good" Joe explained

Jon took off his jacket "I want to see this hit me with them"

I looked at Colby and Joe who just shrugged there shoulders

"fine but dont be complaining if I hurt you" I laughed.

I went to go do one of my moves on him but he blocked me and pinned me on the ground where he was now on top of me. We stood still for a while starring at each other before I slipped under him hit another move and pinned him.

After about 10 minutes of Jon, Joe, and Colby switching taking turns we decided to go grab food to eat.

"why dont we grill out" Sarah offered

"sounds good" Jon smiled

"dont have a grill Sarah" I reminded her

"we can buy one its that simple" she came back but truth is we couldnt afford it but hated to admit it. Sarah only works part time and I work full time so it made the money issue hard.

"whatever" I walked off Colby caught up to me

"what's wrong" he asked walking besides me

"nothing"

"there's something wrong I know there is so now tell me" he stopped me

"Sarah she's been acting like a bitch since she got with Jon"

"wow ignore her then she wants to act like that let her"

"Colby she's been just a hassel to me today like she brags it in my face that she got with him"

Colby looked at me with a look "please dont tell me your starting to like him"

"no" I lied

"good" we both contiuned to walk I liked Jon but I knew Colby would have a fit but right now I dont care.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah and Jon went to the store to pick up a grill while Seth, Joe, and I picked up Jenna and Joe's girl Anease. Once we got back to my house Sarah and Jon were already there Sarah was in the kitchen preparing the food and Jon was outside putting the grill together.

I walked upstairs to my room and got changed and walked outside where everyone was sitting at. Sarah and Jenna were in the kitchen still making salads and other foods.

"so Bella how long have you been single" Jon asked out of the blue

"why does it matter" I came back at him

"I heard Fandago is single" Colby laughed

"well he is hot so hook the girl up" Anease laughed as well

"excuse me" Joe looked at her

"I'm just saying but come on no one is hotter then you" she leaned in and gave him a kiss

"I'll set you two up" Colby pulled out his phone

"um no" I took his phone out of his hand and threw it on the seat across from him and went inside. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water

"let's take these out" Sarah said walking out

"if you want to piss Jon off ask about Phil he goes by Cm Punk he hates that dude" Anease surprised me

"really" I laughed

"yeah I know Jon likes you but do you like him" she asked

I looked down and couldnt help but blush "I do"

"so what's stopping you"

"Colby he warned me about him and I dont know I dont want to be with a man who uses girls" I shrugged.

"boys change Bella but for right now make him work for it make him proof he wants you"

We both laughed and decided to walk back outside. "So Colby how about Phil" I asked taking a glimps of Dean who shook his head got up then left

"I dont know I think he just got into a relationship with the diva AJ"

"I forgot a spoon for the dip" Sarah looked around

"I'll get it" I got up and walked into the kitchen

"so you really into that loser" I turned to see Dean sitting on the counter

"not really" I turned looking for a big spoon I heard Dean jumping off the counter coming closer to me I turned around back up into the wall

Dean came closer to me "I'm not as bad as he puts me out to be just give me 1 shot to proof to you"

"I dont know Dean" he moved my hair out of my face

"just one date" he looked down at me

"where is the spoon" Sarah came in

"right here" I held it up

"thanks Jon how about we go get some beer" Sarah held onto Jons arm

"you want anything" Jon looked at me

"no" I looked over at Sarah who was just smirking

"alright" they both left.

"we need a bottle" Anease came back in

"I got one in my room" I smiled

"get it" I walked up and got the bottle and came back down "Jack just my thing" we laughed

We both took and shot and made a drink

"so I hear Colby got you a try out for WWE good luck Joe was telling me you were good"

"thanks I've been wrestling my whole life and this is kind of a dream come true even if I dont make it at least I made it that far"

We took a couple more shots and went back outside I was feeling it already "good thing I dont work tomorrow" I laughed

"good thing" Anease smiled

"you two are cut off" Colby and Joe agreed

"cut off of what" Sarah asked while sitting down Jon nowhere in site

"drinking" Colby answered for us

I look at my drink which was empty "its empty" I got up and went back inside to pour myself a glass but first I took a shot

"I can smell the booze from here" Jon laughed putting the beer in the fridge

"yeah well I think after the week I had I need it" I raised a cup to Jon who accepted

I heard my phone buzz that it was dying "got to plug my phone in" I went up stairs and plugged my phone in I heard my door clothes and Jon was standing there

"what are you doing" I asked him as he walked over to me putting his hands over my mouth

He leaned down and placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I couldnt help but to kiss back he tried pushing me onto the bed "Jon" I pushed him off of me

"what" he tried kissing me again

"this cant happen" I looked down

"it cant happen because you dont want it to stop or because of Colby" he asked

"both"

"Bella come on we can keep this a secreat"

"Jon as far as I know you have a thing going on with my friend so and right now we are better as friends"

"this isnt over Bella I will proof it to you" Jon said leaving

I walked back downstairs but all I could think about was the kiss Jon and I shared. It was late when they left I went and took a shower and laid down I got a text from Jon

_I dont know about you but I cant stop thinking about our kiss_

I smiled and replied

_**same here**_

I plugged my phone in and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up around 10 am I walked downstairs to noticed everyone came back over

"good morning sleepy head" Colby laughed

"hey" I grabbed a cup of coffee

"you want to get ready and go to the arena with us for the show" Joe asked

"sure" I turned and saw Sarah coming out of her room "I thought you had to work today"

"i dont feel good" she pushed past me

"Sarah this is your 3rd day in a row you've called off"

"so" she turned around

"your going to get fired"

"why do you care"

I let out a small chuckle "why do I care because I dont want to end up paying for all the rent"

"oh Bella shut up"

I looked at her in disbelieve I couldnt believe the way she was acting right now. I went into my room and changed into jeans and a Misfit shirt on and walked back down. They all rode in the same car but since Sarah and I were coming we had to take a different car, I went with Sarah and Jon while Colby, Jenna, Anease, and Joe went in another.

Sarah kept trying to talk to Jon but Jon wasnt paying attention "I have to get gas" she pulled over at a gas station and got out

"what's going on between you and Sarah" Jon turned around and asked

"nothing"

"I over heard you two fighting earlier"

"its nothing so dont worry" I saw her coming back

After we got to the arena some of the other superstars were there already, we met up with Colby and them in catering they were talking to some other people

'Bella just in time" Colby pulled me over "this is Matt his ring name Corey Graves"

I looked at Colby with a look "hey" I shook his hand

"you didnt tell me she was beautiful" he kissed my hand

"thank you"

"well the boys and I have to go warm up and have a meeting with Hunter have fun you two" Colby patted our backs and left

"nice shirt" he smiled. He wasnt bad looking he was hot. I looked over and saw Jon just starring at us before he left

"thanks so when is your match"

"I dont have a match tonight I'm on NXT I havent been called up yet"

"awh well hopefully one day they will" I let out a smile

the whole night Matt showed me around the arena and we sat talking the whole time

"you want to go grab a bite to eat" he offered

"sure let me tell Colby" I was about to leave

"I'll text him so dont worry" he smile pulled out his phone

"okay"

Matt and I went to Denny's and sat there eating and getting to know each other

"so how long have you and Colby known each other" he asked

"gosh I dont know how many years but its been a few"

"wow so you two are close"

"he's like a brother to me"

"so your friend Sarah she with Jon" he gave me this weird look

"I dont know honestly"

"ugh I feel sorry for her" he laughed "you want to go get a drink"

"sure" we made our way to the bar across the street

We sat there taking shots and drinks I was so feeling it I didnt want to drink anymore but Matt wanted me to try his favorite drink so I accepted

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was midnight "I can take you home but you dont mind if we stop at my room real quick so I can grab my bags"

"no problem bags you leaving" I wondered

"leaving for the next city"

"that is"

"I think Chicago" he smiled. We got to his room I sat there waiting for him to finish packing

"you get some water" I asked

"in the fridge"

I went to the fridge and bent down looking for the water I soonly felt Matts hand around my waist bending down behind me "right here" he pulled out a bottle for me

"thanks" we stood up looking at each other the alcohol was still in my system and I was buzzed and knew I wasnt going to remember some stuff. We went and sat on the couch "so" I looked over at him

We didnt say anything just we both leaned in and started to kiss he pulled me on top of him straddling him now. His hands went underneath my shirt as much as I wanted to stop it, it felt good.

I dont remember what happened from then to know where I'm laying in his bed naked. We both got up and got changed then headed back to my place

"Matt thanks for a good night but maybe for right now this stays between us"

"totally understandable" he smiled "I had a good night to" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside to see everyone was there watching TV

"where the hell have you been" Anease asked me

"what time is it" I asked looking for my phone

"its past midnight dear" Anease laughed

I heard the door bell go off so I answered it was Matt

"I dont think you want to forget this" he smiled

"thank you" he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek then left

"holy crab Bells you and Corey got it on" Anease joked

"nothing happened" I lied I sat down and didnt see Sarah nor Jon "where's Sarah"

"taking a shower Jon is laying down for a bit" Joe answered

"what time you guys leaving" I wondered

"early morning" Jenna answered

I nodded and walked into my room. I started to get undress to my bra and underwear

"damn you look good" I heard Jon from behind me

"arent you suppose to be laying in Sarah's bed"

"well I cant miss this view" he came behind me kissing my neck

"Jon please" I moaned

Jon turned me around and started to kiss me

I felt his hands playing with my bra strap and undoing it

He pushed me back onto the bed kissing me then moving down kissing my stomach

"Bella " Colby was yelling coming up to my room. I pushed Jon off of me and into the bathroom and closed it placing a shirt on

"yes" I answered

"you should travel with us" he offered

"Colby I work I cant" I laughed

"so you and Matt seemed to hit it off quick" he came in and sat on my bed

"yep we went out to eat went to the bar then went back to his"

He sat there giving me a look "please dont tell me"

"we kissed nothing more" I sorta lied again

"well he's a good guy" he smiled then heard a noise in the bathroom "whats that"

"I dont know maybe something feel" I shrugged

"have you seen Jon" Sarah came through with her phone in her hand

"no why" Colby asked

"he's not in my room" she pressed dialed and soon enough Jons phone was going off in the bathroom

Colby stood up and opened the door "Jon what you doing in Bellas room"

"just saying hi" he winked at me

Colby looked over at me and shook his head then leaving

Why does Colby have to be a meanie when it comes to me and Jon I understand he dont like his way with girls but like Anease said they change.

"can we talk" Sarah crossed her arms

"fine" he walked out.

I let out a soft noise why cant things be more easier.


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed into my gym clothes and headed to the nearest Crossfit. I saw Colby in there already working out

"hey" I let out a small smile walking up to him

"hey" he didnt sound happy "so what's going on with you and Jon I thought I warned you"

"Colby nothing is going on between us I swear"

"good" he went on working out. I worked out a little bit then left to go for a run

While running I saw this gym with ring inside I noticed Jon in there working out as well so I decided to go in

"you know thanks to you Colby is mad at me" I gave him a sad face

He looked over at me and smiled "well then if nothing happened between us then he shouldnt be mad"

"true that so how long have you been here"

He looked for a clock then took his shirt off and threw it at me "that long" it was soaked in sweat "you want to practice they have a ring I can help you with some moves"

"sure" I smiled and walked over to the ring. Jon showed me some more moves then I knew or knew but never knew how to land them.

"you want to get breakfast before I leave or you coming with" Jon asked

"I have to work tomorrow so but I'll go get breakfast with you"

We left the gym and headed to a small diner down the road and ordered

"so just wondering if Colby was cool with us would you go out with me" Jon leaned over

"yeah" I shrugged

"what took you so long last night to get back home" he asked taking a sip of his coffee

"I was out hanging with Matt"

"oh" all he said. After our food came we sat there in silence

"what's going on with you and Sarah" I crossed my arms

"honestly nothing she wanted to talk earlier she wanted to make it offical between us but I told her that I didnt see us going anywhere that I was more interested in you then her"

"you told her that" I was shocked

"yeah she got pissed off told me to leave oh well"

"damn" I laughed

"you should call off tomorrow and come with us" he smirked

"Jon I cant"

He looked at his phone then back up "we have to get going" we both got up "you need a ride home"

"if you could yeah"

After we reached my apartment I got out "Bella" Jon rolled the window down

I turned "yeah"

"dont be afraid to text me or call me sometime" he smiled then took off

I walked inside and got dressed and heard the door bell it was Colby and Matt

"hey" I gave both of them a hug

"so get your bags packed" Colby laughed

"I have to work"

"nope your using vacation time right now" Matt smiled

"but thats like almost 3 weeks"

"yep so go get packed" they both yelled

"Colby can I talk to you" I grabbed his hand and went into my room

"you shouldnt have did that" I ran my fingers through my hair

"why not your getting paid so"

"yeah but right now Sarah hasnt been working and she's been acting like a bitch"

he let out a sigh "she's in Illinois visiting family apparently Jon pissed her off so much she left and dont worry I got you covered" he winked. I didnt like where this was going.

I grabbed a suitcase and packed it "so how are we getting there" I asked

"well Roman and Anease are driving down there right now I think Jon is driving himself I have to call him to see I have to pick Jenna up"

Colby grabbed his cell to call Jon and walked into the living room

"you like traveling" Matt asked

"honestly no not really" I smiled

"it takes time to get used to it" he nodded. After the night I slept with Matt things were a little awkard between us because neither of us spoke of it which is a good thing.

"Jons taking himself lets go" I was a little bummed when Colby said that I was looking forward to the drive with him.

We picked up Jenna and headed off to Chicago. After 3 hours we got to the hotel and checked in I got a room next to Matt and Colby got a room down the hall from me. I took a quick shower and laid down I heard my phone buzzing it was from Jon, he sent me a picture of him in a bar raising a beer saying _your missing out_ I laughed and asked where he was

After his reply I looked up the place which was just across the street I got dressed in short shorts and a tank top it was hot outside and walked over I looked around and finally found Jon but he wasnt alone he was sitting next to a blonde hair chick both of them laughing I stood there debating on if I should go over or not but before I could decide I felt arms around my waist I turned to see Matt

"hey" I smiled

"hey you just get here" he asked

"yeah" I smiled.

"let's go drink" he pulled me to the bar and sat down we were 5 seats away from Jon. "hey Jons here with Renee"

Matt got the bartenders attention and ordered some beers. Matt then ordered some of the same drinks from the night before

"Matt this is good enough I dont need anymore"

"come on Bella" he smiled

"no thanks"

He looked at me and shook his head then left. I looked over and noticed Jon wasnt there anymore

I went to go pay for my drinks

"its been taken care of mam" the bartender smiled and walked away. I walked outside to go back to my hotel room

"I thought you werent coming" I heard Jon from behind me smoking

"I was dragged and Colby put my vacation time in" I shrugged

"awesome you leaving"

"I'm tired"

"well I can walk you back" he took a last drag and threw his cig out

Once we got to my room I opened the door and he came in "I'm like literally right across from you" he laughed

"well Mr Ambrose I'm going to kick you out because I can pass out right now" I joked

"Mr Good missy" he laughed and walked to the door "good night hun" then left. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed fast.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to someone knocking on my door I noticed it was 9am I got up and opened the door and saw Colby

"good morning we are going out for breakfast get dressed"

"no" I turned around and laid back down

"no sleep huh well come on everyone is waiting and I think you dont want to go in just a tshirt"

I looked down and noticed I just a tshirt on with underwear nothing else "true" I got up and got clothes on and walked out with him. I got in the car and saw Roman, Anease, Jon, and Jenna

"hey girl" Anease waved

"hey" I sat down

We were on the way there when the song Fancy by Izzy Azalea came on

"I love this song" Anease started to sing along and when the chores came on I sang it. The guys where laughing at us "what" Anease asked she looked at me "thats going to be our karaoke song"

I laughed "okay"

Once we got to the diner we all sat down I ended up sitting next to Jon I heard my phone buzz it was from Sarah asking where I was at

I replied I was Colby and them I'll be back in a few weeks

She replied

_I thought I told you I wanted to go with wow some friend you are I cant believe it. Fuck you then Bella_

I started to laugh and replied that she was coming to California with me thats next week not come with me now

"what's funny" Jon leaned over

"Sarah she's throwing a fit because she wasnt invited"

"is she seriously thowing a hissy fit because of this" Colby joined in

"yep but its whatever I guess" I shrugged

After we ate we headed to the arena the girls and I waited in the catering area for the boys to come back from the locker room we got to talking about what they were going to do when they leave tonight I looked over and saw Matt talking to Phil "I'll be back" I got up and made my way over

"hey" I appeared behind Matt

"hey" he smiled "Phil this is Bella" he introduced us

"nice to meet you" he shook my hand

"no my pleasure" I smiled

"you wrestle" he asked but before I could answer Matt answered for me

"she does she has a try out next week"

"awesome would love to see your moves but hey I have to get going" Phil slapped Matts back then left

Matt and I walked to a different table and sat down he managed to get a bowel of fruit to share

"so I was wondering maybe tonight after the show we can go grab something to eat" he stared right into me

"I would love to" I smiled

"awesome so its a date"

I nodded and saw some people joining our table and talking to Matt I looked over and saw Jon standing there at the door glaring at Matt with this evil look "Matt I'll see you in a bit" I got up and made my way to Jon but he was gone by the time I got up but did manage to run into Colby

"hey" I smiled

"hey we got a locker room you ladies can stay in" he waved for Anease and Jenna to follow.

We stayed in the room for most of the time when the show ended I got a text from Matt saying he will pick me up in my room.

"what are we doing after" Anease asked

"well I'm going out to diner with Matt" I smiled

"nice what are you going to wear" she asked

"I dunno" I shrugged

"I got a dress you can borrow"

"you should let me do your hair and makeup" Jenna joined in

"okay" I laughed

Once we got to the hotel room Anease and Jenna came to my room after they got there stuff they needed

"Anease this is so cute" I held a black dress with sequence

"try it on" Jenna and Anease laughed

I went into the bathroom and got dressed then came out "oh my god Matt is gonna love it"

"thanks" I smiled

"hair and make up time" Jenna came over and started to do my hair and makeup. We were getting along for once and I liked it she was really nice

Someone was knocking on the door "I got it" Anease yelled opening the door Colby came through with Joe

"where you going" Colby asked

"out with Matt" I turned around looking at myself in the mirror

"I think we did a good job" Jenna high fived Anease

"thanks girls" I hugged them both

There was another knock on the door Colby answered it "its Matt"

I grabbed my purse and slipped on some shoes Anease let me use and walked out of the room Matt was wore jeans with a nice botton down shirt "wow you look amazing" he smiled

"thanks" we made our way to the lobby

"I'm going to pull the car up wait right here" he walked out

I stood there waiting until I heard someone come up behind me I turned and saw Jon standing there "can I help you"

"nope" he stood there just starring

I saw Matt coming through the doors "you ready"

"yeah" I turned to face Jon who was starring at me "Jon I will see you later"

I walked off with Matt.

Once we got to the resturant we ordered drinks and also food

"thanks for dinner tonight Matt"

"no problem I just wanted to take you out for dinner"

We sat there talking about our lives and jobs I noticed the waiter setting the table next to us "this way" I heard him say I looked over and saw Sarah wearing this small tight red dress making her way with Jon which he looked at me and smirked

"really" Matt said

"what" I asked

"nothing are you ready to go" he asked

"we havent eaten yet" I was confused on why he was acting like this "Matt what's wrong"

He leaned over "Jon and I got into a fight after the show tonight thats it"

"about"

He sighed and took a swig of his beer "you"

They got into a fight over me why I hardly knew anything about Jon and Im getting to know more of Matt. I looked over at Jon who looked like he was looking from the side

"ignore him okay and lets just have a good night" I reached and grabbed his hand


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and I ended up leaving the diner early and walk around Chicago then headed back to the hotel. "I had a great night" I hugged Matt

"I did to" he leaned in and kissed my cheek "good night"

"good night" I grabbed my key and went into my room. I placed my purse down and took off my shoes I heard my phone go off it was a text from Jon

_going for a jog care to join_

I smiled

_give me 5 minutes meet you in the lobby =) _I replied to him.

I got dressed into my spandex shorts and a sports bra and headed to the lobby I saw Jon standing there in shorts and a mens tank top.

"ready" I scared him

"yeah" he smiled.

We ended up running along the shore and Navy Pier, I felt Jons hand grab my arm

"lets take a break lets ride to ferris wheel" he smiled

"I didnt bring my wallet"

"I didnt say you have to pay" he laughed

We got in line and shortly got on I gribbed the side railings tight

"take it your scared of heights" he asked and I just nodded

He got up and sat next to me "if it helps dont look down just look at me" he grabbed my chin

I looked at him then it felt all my nervous like disappeared we sat there in silence I looked over and noticed the skyline it was amazing "see you got over it"

"your right thank you this view is amazing" I looked around

"it is isnt it" he remained next to me

Once we got down we walked through Navy Pier Jon got stopped for autographs which he signed a few then dodged the others. We ended up going to this place to eat in there

"I'm surprised they are open this late" I kept looking around "and it's gotten colder" I hugged myself

"here" Jon walked over to a gift shop and bought me a Navy Pier shirt to put on

"thank you" I placed it on

"so you have fun with Matt tonight" I was waiting for that

"yeah you have fun with Sarah" I raised a eyebrow

He shrugged "she kept bitching so"

"can I ask you something" I took a sip of my water and he nodded "why did you and Matt get into a fight"

"we didnt" he replied fast

"Matt said you two did and about me why"

Jon cracked his neck "I just dont see you two being happy he cheated on his ex girlfriend and I dont want to see that happen to you"

"thanks Jon but I can take care of my self and as of right now I dont know what's going on with Matt and I so"

"well answer my question" he asked and I nodded

"Sarah was going on about you just coming to get closer to Colby that you two are closer then everyone thinks and your mission is to get rid of Jenna is that true"

I spit some of my drink out "wow no I came because he pretty much put in my vacation and I wanted to get away for a bit I may have my differences with Jenna but thats another story"

"so how close are you and Colby" he raised a eyebrow

"just friends whats with all these questions about our friendship"

"Im just asking because it seems like your protective over him and he's over protective over you I mean friends would let you do whatever and have your back but Colby he dont want you with me "

"wow" I got up and started to walk away I didnt hear Jon from behind me so I decided to start jogging back to the hotel but on the way back I must have took a wrong turn and ended up in downtown Chicago

"hey pretty lady how much for tonight" a male dressed in jeans and a shirt asked

"fuck off" I snapped

The guy grabbed my wrist "fisty arent we" pulling me closer

"let go of me" I yelled then all of a sudden I saw someone puching him I look over and saw Joe and Phil

"come on" Joe grabbed my hand and led me to the car I got in and saw Anease and a lady with black hair wearing jeans and a black shirt with converse shoes

"you okay" Anease asked

"yeah" I smiled

"this is April she goes by AJ in the ring she's Phil's girl" Anease introduced us

"nice to meet you" I let out a small wave

"same here" she smiled she was pretty I'm not going to lie

The guys drove back to the hotel Joe, Anease, and I got out and walked into the hotel

"thanks for getting the guy off of me" I hugged Joe

"no problem just be careful next time" he nudged me

"what were you doing out there anyways" Anease asked

"went for a jog and got lost" I chuckled

"awh okay well good night girl" they both waved and left.

I slid my key in and went to shut the door but it was stopped but Jon

"Jon go back to your room I'm done with your crap"

"I'm sorry" he looked at me

"whatever" I mumbled

He turned and left.

I took a shower and got dressed into my pajamas that was just a long t shirt and underwear and laid down but then I heard a small knock

I got up and looked through the peep hole and saw Matt standing there I placed a pair of sweats on and answered

"everything okay" I asked

"so we go on a date and tell you that Jon and I had a fight but you still go out and hang with him"

"what" I asked

Matt tossed me his phone which people posted pictures of Jon and I together walking and at the diner

"we went for a jog and grabbed a bite to eat thats it" I chuckled

Matt came closer to me "I dont want to lose you to him"

"your not Matt" I hugged him

"good" he mumbled

we sat on my bed and turned on a movie which we both ended up falling asleep but I heard my phone beep again I had two messages from Sarah and Jon

Sarah: _so while Im stuck at the hotel you and Jon go and hang wtf you have a boyfriend leave Jon alone he's mine we made it official so _

Jon: _sorry about tonight it got out of hand I never had a friendship like that so I dont know_

I smiled and didnt reply to both of there messages I laid down and went to bed.

I woke up to Matt in the bathroom singing in the shower I giggled and got dressed into shorts and a tank top I heard a knock I opened to see Colby, Jenna, Jon, and Sarah standing there

"come in" I let them in

"who's singing in the shower" Jenna laughed

"that's Matt" I raised my eyebrows

"oh your boyfriend" Sarah snitched in

Before I could answer Matt came out "wow everyone is here whats on the agenda today"

"we all are going to go explore Chicago" Colby informed us

"lets go" I grabbed my purse and we all left.

We ended up getting breakfast first before we went exploring

"isnt Joe and Anease coming" I asked

"no they wanted to spend the last day together alone" Jenna laughed

"oh" I nodded and took a sip of water Matt placed his arm around me looking over at Jon I could tell he was doing it to make Jon jealous

After breakfast we went walking around the shore line "we shouldve brought our bathing suits" Jenna whined

I felt Colby bump my hand with a smirk "we dont need our bathing suits" I looked at them they all gave me a confused look Colby and I started to take our shoes off then shirts

"really going to go swim in our underwear" Jenna asked

"come on Bella and I did it all the time in the past" he then realized it was a bad idea saying that

"its just like a swim suit so come on Jenna it will be okay" I tried to convince her

"fine" she started stripping

We all went into the water and sat there in the shallow end of the water

"this feels good" Jenna said leaning over and kissing Colby

I looked over and saw Jon starring at me but I brushed it off "whats wrong" I asked Matt

"nothing just taking this in" he smiled

"to bad we dont have a boat" I whined

"hey sorry to be a bummer but we have to get going to the arena" Colby got up

"you guys have fun I'm staying here" I laughed

"thats a good idea you boys go we girls will stay here" Jenna agreed

"babe its my last day with you so come on" Colby yanked her hand

"your a damn party pooper Colbs" I splashed him

"really" he kicked water at me

"see I told you" I heard Sarah tell Jon "come on babe lets go" she stormed off

"babe" Colby looked over at Jon

"I hate it" he snarled and walked off

"your the dumbass that got with her so" Matt said causing Jon to stop

"me a dumbass at least when Im in relationships I stay faithful" Jon snapped back

Matt got up "relationships what relationships Jon all you do is hit and run with every girl I bet you cant keep a relationship thats why you arent in one"

"excuse me Jon and I are together so we are in a relationship so" Sarah came out of no where

I stood there laughing "really guys stop this is stupid"

"no Jon is just jealous that I'm hitting this every night" Matt pulled me closer

I looked at him "what" I whispered at him

I looked over at Jon who had no reply but walked closer and punched Matt in the eye

"Jon come on" Colby pulled Jon away I kept my eyes on Jon who kept looking at Matt then back at me I shook my head and paid attention to Matt.

I picked Matt up and walked back over to the beach to get dressed "you have to go to the arena"

"no" he answered

"you want to go get looked at" I asked

"if we could I think I heard a crack" I helped him to a cab and headed to the hospital "Bella I'm sorry" he leaned into me

I rubbed his head "its fine hun" I kissed his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

After we got done with the emergency room the show was pretty much done Colby has texted me asking how everything was but I didnt hear anything from Jon which I thought I would. Matt just had a bruised eye nothing was broke though

"you hungy" he asked

"yeah where you want to go"

"anywhere" he replied I know he was pissed but I dont know how to bring it up and talk about it

"how about Fontera Grill its pretty good" I suggested

"sure" all he could say

Once we got there Matt ordered a drink before we could even sit down

We finally got a table and sat down

"he's going to pay for this Bella" he first said

"well he wouldnt have punched you if you two wouldnt even started fighting"

"what" he looked at me with this look of anger

"if you wouldve shut your mouth and not say anything then this wouldnt happen"

"babe I was speaking the truth and he got pissed and hit me he hates being slammed with the truth"

I let out a sighed and saw Colby and Jenna walk through, Jenna spotted me and got Colbys attention which they made there way towards us

"how's your eye" Colby asked Matt

"its good nothing is broken its just bruised"

"that's good have you eaten yet" Jenna asked

"we havent even ordered its been busy" I let out a small chuckle

Colby had the waiter connect another table to our table so they could sit by us

After we ordered and ate Matt and I went our seperate ways while Colby and Jenna spent there time alone Jenna was tonight where we had to leave also to go to the next stop which I believe is in Kentucky.

"so when do we leave tonight" I asked Matt

"well you and the guys leave I think in a hour or two it should only take about 5 hours to get there I have to stay for the NXT show tomorrow then I'll be going to Kentucky"

"oh I dont know how all this works with the traveling and all" I laughed

"well you will once you get in" he winked

"honestly if I do thats great if I dont it wont bother me it just says I need to train more"

Matt stopped me and grabbed my hands "I know you will get in your amazing in the ring" he leaned in and kissed me

We got back the hotel and went to my room to pack I got a text from Colby

_leaving in a hour be ready meeting in the lobby a hour sharp! _

Colby was always the type of guy who had to leave on time and hates leaving late. But I can count on 1 hand how many times I had to pick him up at a different airline because he missed his flight. I showered and got dressed into black yoga pants and a pink tank top with a light white sweater with the word 'Love' written on the back I looked at the clock and I had less then 5 mintues to meet them in the lobby

"ready" Matt asked sitting on the bed

"yeah I think so" I looked around making sure I had everything

"Sarah went back to her parents"

I looked over at him "how you figure"

"I walked out and saw her leaving with her bags some older guy was there waiting for her"

"oh" I turned and grabbed my purse "let's go"

we walked out to the lobby and saw Colby, Jon, and Sarah standing there I looked at Matt

"maybe I was wrong" he whispered

"ready Bella" Colby smiled

"yep ready as ever" I smiled I turned to Matt "see you tomorrow night"

"yep" he kissed me and walked away

We walked out and saw a big size car "only thing they had left" Joe said throwing the keys at Colby taking shot gun I put my bag in the trunk and got in Jon ended up sitting in the middle of Sarah and I. Once we got into the drive Joe and Sarah were passed out Jon, Colby and I were still up I pulled out my ear phones and placed them on I felt a buzz from my phone I pulled it out it was from Jon

_think we can talk later?_

I thought about it and I knew excatly what he was talking about which I wasnt sure if I wanted to or not

_Nope_

I replied I felt Jon besides me like the kept moving wouldnt stop moving

"can you please stay in one spot" I asked him

"really its really cramped in the back" he yelled

I looked at Colby who was shaking his head

"well if you wouldve left someone behind there would be more room" I turned to face the window

"really you want to go there to we shouldve left you there with your stupid ass boyfriend" he mumbled

"Colby they can rent a different car when we get to the next stop" I told him

"guys just stop we have less then a hour till we get to the hotel just chill" Colby tried

I turned my music up I was listening to Gives You Hell by American Rejects, once we got there Colby went to get the room keys

"so Joe is going to stay with his cousin because he had a spear bed so you'll be sharing with us" Colby informed me

"what you mean sharing with you 4 beds in one room" I looked at him

He laughed "theres 3 rooms all in one with a main room"

"oh" I silently said. We walked to the room and picked the rooms I had the room next to Colby while Jon and Sarah had the one across from me it was currently 4am they had a media shoot around 1 so we can sleep. I laid in my bed and went to bed it felt nice to sleep in a bed instead in the car jammed with people, I meant what I told Colby we either get a bigger car or we rent a different one. I kept looking around I wasnt even tired I grabbed my ipod and my key and left I walked around the block looking around I now know why they like to travel the view is awesome

I walked around another block and noticed a bar was still open I went in and ordered 1 drink after the past couple days I needed a drink. I looked over and saw Dave from Crossfit here I walked up to him

"Dave what you doing here" I hugged him

"my friend invited me to this party in the fields to good to pass up what you doing here"

"traveling with Colby he put my vacation time in with out me knowing and now I'm on vacation"

"awesome you need it" he raised his glass we clicked the glasses and took a drink

"who's this pretty little lady please tell me this is your girlfriend dude if she aint what's wrong with you" this guy with jeans a white shirt with a baseball cap came over and smiled he was a cutie

"she's my friend I've known her for years" he replied

He just smiled and left I stayed and had a couple more drinks I was feeling tipsy I noticed it was around 6am so I had to get back

"you need a ride back to the hotel" Dave asked

"yeah if you could" I smiled

I was buzzed and I just wanted sleep I didnt plan on staying out this late and surely didnt plan on drinking those many shots Dave drove me to the hotel it was complete silence in the car

"turn here" I pointed at the road to turn

He pulled up to the front "you need help to your room"

"I got it thanks for the ride back to my hotel" I opened the door to get out

"hey if your in town for a couple days come to the party with me"

"I'll see" I smiled then walked up to my room

I slid my key in but I couldnt get it to work "you have to be kidding me" I said to myself

I kept trying to put the key in but still having trouble finally the door opened I looked up to see Colby standing there

"dont you sleep" I asked pushing through the door

"we just get here and you hit the bar already" he shot back.

I cringed my nose "I ran into Dave from Crossfit and I dunno had a couple with him now are you done"

"whatever Bella" Colby walked back into his room

I walked into mine and fell asleep

I woke up the next day to people shouting outside the room I got up and walked out to get a water

Jon and Sarah were out by the kitchen arguing about something which I didnt want to know so I tried to get in and out as fast as I could

"whatever Jon let me know when your damn being an ass" Sarah walked out

I let out a small chuckle

"what" Jon looked over at me

"nothing" I smiled

"you smell like beer"

"thanks mr obvious" I laughed

"I'm surprised your awake" Colby walked into the kitchen

"same to you" I sat on a stool

"why are you surprise she's awake" Jon asked Colby confused

"missy here thought it would fun to be out drinking and come back around 6am" Colby pointed at me

"something tells me you do this alot" Jon looked over at me

I just shrugged and got up

"going to the gym wanna come" Colby yelled after I just placed my thumb up raising my hand walking into my room. I got changed into my workout shorts, sports bra with a tank top over I placed my hair into a phonytail and walked out

"ready" Jon asked

I nodded as Colby, Jon, and I walked out we met up with Joe then headed to the gym

"So Jon where's your lady" Joe asked in a sarcasm way

"at the hotel"

My phone went off it was a text from Sarah

_why is it whenever I find a guy and start falling for them they always end up saying they perfer you then me I dont get it what am I doing wrong Bella? _

I was a bit confused about it _what?_ I replied

She replied fast

_ever since he punched your boyfriend he's been an ass towards me and when i tried talking to him about it he keeps acting like an ass saying he deserved it and he's also told me he liked you and he would rather be with you _

I was a bit taken back from this I mean I thought she be more of a bitch towards me about this but she's acting like a friend.

_then why you still with him? not trying to be a bitch but he said that why be with him_

We got to the gym I placed my phone in my bag then into my locker I didnt want to deal with Sarah at the moment. I went to go lift some weights and do some lunges as well.

After a good hour at the gym we all decided to go grab a bite to eat we were all sitting in silence until Joe started to talk about tonights show and what was the plan of action.

"So you excited for your try out next week" Joe asked

"yep" I smiled

"let's get going" Colby said putting his napkin down

"dude I'm not done" Jon yelled

"eat up slow poke" I joked which he just gave me a glare

"Jon your girl is here" Joe pointed at the counter where she was sitting

"great" he whispered

"hold on" Joe said I turned and saw Matt joining her they were sitting and laughing together

Jon got up and walked over to them we didnt hear what he said but Matt looked over at me and got up then walked out of the cafe. I look back at Colby who was giving a look like what the hell.

"you guys ready" Joe asked getting up

We walked out leaving Jon there with Sarah, we went back to the hotel I tried calling Matt but he didnt answer. After 30 minutes of nothing from Matt Jon and Sarah came back.

"what did you say to him" I walked up to Jon

"didnt say anything" he smirked

"yeah you did"

"lay off of him he didnt maybe Matt got tired of your ways and left" Sarah pitched in

I looked at her and laugh "this is coming from you who is staying with a guy who doesnt even want you doesnt even like you" I walked out

I went to go find Matt


	12. Chapter 12

I went walking around the hotel looking for Matt but couldnt find him I tried calling but nothing still. I went to the front desk and asked for his room number but since hes in wwe the workers couldnt give me his hotel number I walked to the hotel bar and ordered a beer.

"I told him what he didnt want to hear" I heard someone sit next to me I turned to see Jon joining me

"what was that" I faced him

"I told him that if he really loved you he'd leave" he smirked

"then why hasnt he called me back or make a effort to see me" I looked back at my beer.

Jon was about to say something but stopped "let's go back to the room" he got up

"I'm good here" I let out a small smile then looked at Jon I saw he was starring at a different direction I followed his glaze and came across Matt sitting in a booth with a girl with his arm around her shoulders.

"come on" Jon grabbed my hand as we walked out of the hotel

"where we going" I asked

"some where" he let out a small grin

we walked into this gym with a ring he jumped in as I followed

"let your anger out on me" he stood there

"no Jon"

"Bella trust me okay your not going to hurt me" he looked right at me

"okay" I walked up and let out a few punchs and moves

After a good 10 minutes I laid down on the ring "i feel better now"

Jon sat down on the mat taking his shirt off "told you so" I looked over and couldnt help but to stare at his chest and arms.

"so tell me why you and Sarah dont get along I mean you two seemed like best friends when we showed up" Jon sat up

I sat there thinking about how to put it "I'm friends with her on a level but when she passes that level I cant stand being around her"

"what kind of level"

"every guy friend I ever had she made sure to sleep with them"

"damn did she even do it to boyfriends"

"if I know they slept with her I turned them down but whenever I find someone that havent they always ended up cheating on me with her"

"well now I feel like shit"

I looked at him then got up "dont feel like shit come on lets go"

We walked out and headed towards the hotel "if she's done that with so many guys why havent you said something" he stayed on the subject

"I have but clearly she dont listen"

"but you've said it more then once right"

I stopped and pulled Jons arm "you know how you loose your v card your like hooked to them or this emotion towards them"

"Ive never felt that way but seems like only girls are" he chuckled

"hey" I pushed him joking "well she tried getting with him and I got pissed because he's my friend and she just pushed the line"

"damn hopefully he didnt fall for it"

"thankfully he didnt he knows the games she plays but thats the only time I yelled at her and whenever she does this why dont they like me I always tell her to stop acting like slut maybe they would" I laughed

"I noticed your using alot of present terms taking your still friends with the dude"

I nodded but wasnt going to tell him who.

"wow I dont remember who I lost mine to" he laughed

Once we reached the hotel Jon stopped me before going into the room

"I got Sarah a ticket to go home tomorrow morning"

"why you do that" I questioned

"because I dont like her and she's getting on my nervous we aint a couple and dont get the reason why she wants to travel with me" he shrugged unlocking the door

Once we got in Colby was sitting watching TV, Sarah was no where to be found

"she's doing it again but with Matt" Colby yelled

I grunted and walked into my room.

I placed my Ipod onto the speaker and started to get undressed

'Through the Glass' by Shinedown started to blare through my speakers I loved this guys voice

I got into the shower and stood there letting the hot water wash through me. Although I was pissed off at Matt , Jon made me forget about him. I started to see a different side of him but it was to soon to determine it.

After I took a shower I wrapped my self in the towel then got dressed in these short black sequence shorts with a black tank top I placed my hair in a high pony tail and decided to put some eyeliner on

I heard my phone go off it was Matt asking if we could meet up for lunch I ignored it and placed my converse on then walked out to see Joe was here waiting for Jon and Colby for there media work.

"hey Bella we have to do some interviews then do a promo but after we are all going out tonight" Colby came out smiling then stopped and stared at me "where you going"

"I dont know out" I shrugged walking to get a water

Jon came out which Sarah followed in anger. Jon stopped and starred at me as well until there was a knock Joe answered it was Matt

"is Bella here" he asked softly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse

"see you later boys" I walked out I know I ignored him earlier but I had to comfront him about what I saw earlier. I felt my phone go off I opened to see a text from Jon

_dont believe a word he says sweet cheeks_

I laughed _sweet cheeks?! funny _ I replied

We got into the cab and went looking for a good diner to eat at. The cab driver was giving us suggestions and what to go to and what to avoid. After 10 mintues of trying to figure a place to eat we finally found a place.

"you look really good" Matt smiled

"thanks" we sat down and ordered something to drink

"so I was thinking maybe its time to make this official between us"

I sat there smiling laughing in the inside, so we werent official but we were doing what people do in relationships

"so your telling me we werent official this whole time" I laughed

"well we never made it official"

"well how can I make it official with you when your out with other girls espically Sarah"

"what other girls its only been you"

"yeah okay Matt I saw you today with your arm around a girl and you were out with Sarah so please dont give me that" I got up and walked out, I didnt want to go back to the hotel so I decided to go for a walk.

I walked around the river and visited some places when I felt my phone buz it was from Colby

_meet at the diner across the hotel in 10_ it read

I walked back to the map they had on the riverwalk to see if I could just walk back to the hotel which I was lucky it was a few blocks down. Once I got there I saw everyone was already there sitting down

"about damn time" Colby joked

"sorry I walked" I smiled.

We all sat there talking about there media work and what the plan was for tonight I looked over and saw Dan who came up to us

"the Valley cornfield I'll text you the address tonight please come" he begged

I looked at Colby "field party" I smirked

"fuck yeah we are all in" Colby volunteered everyone.

"awesome see you there it starts at 8" he got up and left.

We contiuned to sit there and finish eating before I was interupted by Matt

"I can explain" he whispered making sure no one heard

"dont" I didnt look at him

"I have to the girl you saw was my cousin she lives here and we were met up with each other thats the truth" he got up and walked off

I looked up and saw Jon looking at Matt then at me same with Colby

"I'll be back" I got up and walked after Matt

"Matt" I yelled after him, he turned to face me "I'm sorry I just thought we were official but" I didnt get to finish when Matt placed his finger across my mouth

"it's fine I would think the same thing if I saw you with someone else"

"we cool" I smirked

"yep" he leaned in and kissed me "what you doing tonight"

"I'm going to a field party tonight you should come"

"I have a show tonight" he shrugged

"thats a bummer" I looked back and saw the group looking at me "well I got to be going"

"call you later" he gave me a hug as I walked in. I sat down at my seat Jon looked at me

"are you really that dumb" he got up and left

I looked at Colby "what happened"

"I was at the hotel bar this afternoon Jon decided to tell me what he said to Matt well while sitting there Matt showed up with a girl well at dinner he wanted to make it official between us then I laughed then left and he wanted to make it clear that the girl was his cousin"

He just shook his head "you ready"

"yeah" I got up then went back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Once we got to the hotel we all go ready to the party I stayed in the same clothes. I sat on the couch waiting for the guys to get ready, Sarah came out with this tight skirt with a red tank top I just rolled my eyes then saw Jon come out in jeans and a dark blue shirt Colby wore his tight gray jeans with a Glamour Kills shirts. Joe decided to stay in tonight he wasnt feeling good.

We all got into the car and headed towards the address Dan had texted me earlier once we got there I noticed it was a packed with people.

I looked around and saw Dan by the beer I walked up and surprised him

"I am so happy your here" he smiled then looked at Sarah then back at me I shrugged and grabbed a beer

We walked over to this empty picnic table and sat down Sarah ended up disappearing so it was just Jon, Colby, and I. They were to busy talking to Dan about Crossfit and other things I kept chugging beer as they made there way through I looked over and saw the guy from the bar with blue eyes he had jeans with a shirt which I noticed his tattoos on one arm he was wearing boots and a baseball hat he nodded at me and waved for me to come over. I looked back to see they were still talking so I decided to go over

"hey there" he smiled

"hey"

"you want a shot" he held up a Jack Daniels bottle

"hell yeah" I grabbed it and chugged it

"damn you can hold your liquar" he laughed

After a good 10 mintues of taking shots and drinking my beer I was pretty much buzzed I still could remember what I was doing but I could tell I was fading into the drunkness stage of not remembering. Music was blarring they played Luke Bryan 'my kind of night'

"I love this song" I started to dance to it

"my name is Brantley by the way" he held his hand out

"Bella" I smiled I watched him get in the trunk of his truck he placed his hand out and helped me up soon after other people joined. We sat there dancing to the music laughing having a good time I looked over and saw Colby still talking to Dan but with other people but didnt see Jon.

After a while I was filling dizzy so I got down and started to walk around I was looking for water but couldnt find it the hot flashs were coming I looked around and saw a ton of girls in there bras and shorts dancing some look like they were swimming in the lake I walked through the corn feilds I took my shirt off I kept walking until I saw the water I saw Jon standing there yelling who looks like he was yelling at Sarah

"I dont care Sarah I dont want you I never did thats why your leaving" he yelled before looking over at me, I tried turning and going before he stopped me "where's your shirt"

I looked down and didnt see it "I dont know" I laughed

"your drunk"

"and horny" I gave him a smirk

"Bella" he raised his brows at me, I grabbed his beer and took a drink then forgot the little Jack bottle Brantley stuffed in my shorts I took it and jugged it "come on lets get you out of here" he grabbed my hand pulling me with him I turned around Sarah was already off with this one guy I was still kind of mad that Jon took off on me earlier and wanted to know what I did which guessing me giving Matt a hug and being cool with everything has to do with it

We made our way to the table and found Colby with a larger crowd of people I noticed it was dying down "what time is it" I asked

"almost 3am" Jon replied

"you mad at me" I looked over at him

He looked down then back at me "I'm pissed that you forgave Matt"

"thats his cousin"

"that aint his cousin Bella I know Matt and I also know her and that's not his cousin"

I looked deep into Jons eyes I could feel this feeling of concern come across from him

"oh my gosh are you Dean Ambrose" a group of girls came over he looked at me with this smirk

I laughed and walked off I went to find my shirt

I went back through the corn field to find it

"looking for this" Brantley asked holding my shirt up

"yep"

"you can have it back but only in 1 condition" he came closer to me he looked down at my figure then licked his lips "have one more shot with me"

"fine" we walked back to the truck and had another shot then had another then another I was totally out of it.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up in my bed with this massive headache I dont remember getting into bed and certainly dont remember getting dressed into my pajamas. I grabbed my phone and noticed a ton of missed calls from Matt and text from a unknown number. I placed pants on and walked out I saw Colby sitting on the couch watching TV

"your awake" he laughed

"what time is it" I scratched my head

"almost noon you were wasted last night" he laughed

"how did I get back here and into my pajamas" I sat next to him

Colby raised his hand "Jon and Sarah left already so I brought you back"

"I hope I didnt do anything stupid" I placed my head down

There was a dead silence I look over at him who was just starring at the ground

"Colby what did I do"

"do you really want to know"

"yes I do"

Before he could talk Jon came out of his room just in his shorts he waved and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water. Sarah came out with her suitcase ready to go she didnt say a word she just left. Jon sat down across from us

"last night was fun" he winked at me then went back onto his room

I turned to Colby "you have to tell me what I did"

"all I know is that Jon had to put you back into your bed" he stood up then walked to his room "we are going to the gym then we are going to the arena get dressed and packed"

Jon came out dressed ready for the gym

"Jon can I ask you a question" I walked up to him

He nodded

"what happened last night Colby said you had to bring me back to my room but how and what happened in your room"

He came closer to me "dont worry about it our little secreat" he walked away

I stood there confused I turned and walked into his room "what happened seriously tell me"

He laughed but we got interupted by Joe walking in "you ladies ready"

I walked out into my room and got changed I had to find what happened last night.


	14. Chapter 14

At the gym I went my seperate way then the boys, I was doing some lifts when I felt someone's hands on my waist leaning in towards me whispering

_have fun last night_

I turned to see Brantley standing there in was all sweaty I looked over and saw Dan by the boys

I laughed "I had fun but I really wish I could remember the last thing I remember was taking shots with you"

He look down then to me "after we finished the shots Colby came over and took you home"

"hey babe" I heard Matt from behind me

"the boyfriend" Brantley raised a brow

"yeah" I said softly

"I've been trying to call you" Matt came up giving me a hug

"yeah well I didnt hear my phone ring at all last night" I smiled. Brantley started to laugh

"most certainly wouldnt" he winked and left. What's with everyone winking at me then leaving

"what was that about" Matt turned facing me

"I dont know" I looked over his shoulder to see Jon starring over here "I was wasted last night and I dont really know what happened so"

He shook his head "well I'm going to get some workout in I'll see you at the arena"

"yep" I smiled then went back my lifting.

After a while I walked into the womens locker room to take a quick shower and get ready to go the arena I grabbed my bag and started to go through it till I heard the door open then someone locking it I looked back to see Jon

"last night you came into my room and asked me about Matts cousin and I told you the truth then you showed me pictures of Matt and Sarah on your cell of them kissing"

I sat there realizing that the unknown number had to be from the person who sent them I pulled my phone out and opened the text and there was pictures of them two together.

"the girl" I looked up at Jon

"isnt his cousin" he came and sat next to me "I know for a fact because I had a fling with her and I pushed her off onto Matt"

I felt a tear come down my face Jon pulled me into him

"everything will be okay" he pulled my chin up

"thank you" I smiled "well I need to get ready"

Jon stood up and nodded then walked out. I turned the hot water on slowly undressing I ran my fingers over my old scars I had from cutting on my hip I leaned into the shower wall and started to cry.

"Bella" I heard Colby yelling through the door

"yeah"

"you almost ready"

"yeah hold on" I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me

I got out and saw Colby standing in the locker room all ready to go, I went to go get my bag but not until Colby pulled my hand

"what's going on" he asked

"Matt and Sarah hooked up" I shrugged "but I dont care"

"you should care Bella, she's suppose to be your friend and clearly she doesnt want to be friends"

"I know" I grabbed my clothes then looked at Colby to leave

"be in the car waiting" he left.

I got changed into jeans and a tank top that read Glamour Kills

I walked out the car and sat in the back with Colby once we got to the arena I sat in the catering room while the boys went to the locker room I decided to walk around I met some other divas who were nice I walked past this room where I kept hearing a loud noise the door was cracked a little I saw Jon hitting a cement block with a slugehammer I walked in without him noticing I was there he was wearing his black pants to his attire but no shirt I saw this scar on his back by his right shoulder.

"like what you see" he said with a chuckle

"just viewing" I smiled my phone went off it was Matt

Jon laughed as he contiuned to do what he was doing while I walked out of the room I walked back to the catering room and saw Matt standing there

"where have you been" he asked

"walking around why"

"just wondering so you want to do dinner tonight"

I looked at him "no I dont want to"

"what"

"you heard her she said no maybe go lock lips with Sarah again but maybe go see if Heather wants to hook up again" Jon came up behind me

"fuck off Jon" He started to walk away but stopped "have fun with my sloppy seconds"

I turned around to face Jon who had his full attire on "thanks" I walked past him

"hey Bells" Colby came up to me handing me a ticket for the show "the show starts soon you'll be up front"

"thanks" I smiled

"let me take you out there" he offered as we walked through the way they usually have to everyone was behind the doors still waiting to come in "should be over here"

I heard fans screaming for him "thanks again" we walked down the aisle as he hurried over the barracades and went up the ramp I saw people starting to come in and take there seats.

I sat there watching the show my phone kept buzzing it was from Jon asking if Im alright I smiled he was caring and the others were from Sarah telling me she was moving out that there was a eviction notice we had to be out by the end of the month which was 2 weeks away.

After the show I walked outside for some air I had my try out in a couple days but I also have to get home and pack. I walked towards the back and noticed Joe was outside looking around

"found her" he yelled told the guard to get me

I walked past fans while I made my way to the car.

"where were you" Colby asked

"air" I let out a small smile

I pulled my phone out and showed him the texts from Sarah

"I can call Jenna to see if she can start some packing" he suggested

"no thats to much to ask for her to do I got 2 weeks I'll figure it out" I saw Joe and Jon walked up next to us

"wait 5 more days then you can go" he nudged me

"you leaving" Jon asked

"I have to get home and deal with some business" I smiled

I got another text

"I have to leave tonight Colby" he turned and grabbed my phone and read it

"I'll drop you off at the airport" he got into the car

"what's going on" Jon asked

"to much shit" I got in the car leaving Jon standing there wondering.


	15. Chapter 15

I got home to the apartment being a mess some of my stuff was missing or destoryed I sat down on the ground and pulled my hair. My phone buzzed it was call from Colby

_How does it look_ he asked.

"Honestly terrible my stuff is missing and some are destoryed I'm just going to pack whats left and I dont know" I felt some tears coming down

_Jenna is coming over to help you can stay in the spear room until you find something_

I let out a small smile "thanks Colby I owe you alot" I heard a car pull up "I think she's here I'll call you later" I hung up and went to the door to see Jenna coming up with food

"I thought packing is going to make us hungry" she laughed

"thanks" we walked in she looked in complete shocked

"Sarah did this" she asked not looking at me

"yep her and her friends" I started to pick up

After about 3 hours we had the apartment packed and cleaned. I grabbed some bags and followed Jenna to there house.

**2 days later**

I finally found a apartment Jenna helped me move and decorate the place I had to get packed for the road I heard a knock I opened to see Dan standing there

"so if your going to be a big wwe diva I think you need a trainer" he walked in pointing to himself

"really now" I laughed

"well Colby kind of hinted to me so Im volunterring to be your personnal trainer so get your bags packed the car is waiting"

"we are driving I thought it be faster to fly" I grabbed a view clothes and got done packing

"eh thats boring" he grabbed my suitcase and we got to the car and started to make our way to Flordia

After what seemed to be 20 hours of driving we finally made it to Flordia we pulled into the hotel

"the guys are staying here also we are down the hall Colby got us the 2 rooms in 1 thing like they get" Dan shrugged

A worker at the hotel came and grabbed our luggage while we checked in I was about to drop right there I was exhausted Dan texted Colby saying we were here. We reached the room I went to my room and laid down

"your not sleeping" Dan came jumping on the bed

"I'm tired"

"its not even 5 let's go to the beach" He pulled me up

"fine" I got up and placed my black bikini on with a white short dress on top I placed my sandels on and followed Dan to the car. Once we got there I saw Colby and Jon standing there waiting

"Missy here wanted to sleep" he joked

I gave him the middle finger and jumped in the front.

Once we got to the beach we all sat there relaxing drinking some beer

"Jenna is on her way she left a little after you she should be here shortly" Colby took a sip of his beer

"she couldve drove with us" I looked up "it wouldve saved my ears from listening him sing"

"whatever you loved it" Dan didnt look at me

After we left the beach Colby went to go get Jenna

"hey we are going out tonight so get ready" Jon told Dan and I before going back to his room

Once we got back to the hotel Dan gave me a shot of Jack Daniels

"keep you awake" he smiled as we clicked glasses and took the shot

I went and took a quick shower I decided to get dressed into this outfit that had short white shorts with a tank top with this see through light pink peices over the shorts with a silver glitter small coat to go on top I grabbed my silver high heels and placed them on I did my make up light and left my hair down

"ready" Dan asked

"yeah" I walked out ready

We walked to the room where the boys were sharing

"Jenna is getting ready she's almost done" Colby stood by his room door

"where's Joe" I asked

"Anease lives here so he's at her place they are meeting us there"

Jon walked out in jeans with a blue shirt on "let's get this party started"

"let me check on her" Colby walked into his room

"I need another shot" I ran my hands through my hair Dan threw me the bottle of Jack as I opened and took a swig of it but it was taken from me from Jon

"easy there" he gave the bottle back to Dan. Jons phone was going off in his room "hold on"

After seeing Jon disappear Dan leaned over and gave me the bottle "he likes you"

"shut it, its not happening"

"why not I can totally see it from him"

"Colby warned me about it and plus he's been with Sarah" as soon as I finished Jon came out he seemed down

"Colby come on you can fuck her when we get back I want to drink" Jon banged on his door

He came out with Jenna then we all left

'I love your outfit" Jenna linked her arm with mine

"thanks I love yours as well" Jon and Colby walked behind us I could hear parts of what they were talking about.

I kept hearing Colby telling Jon he promised to leave me alone and I'm off limits. I knew Colby didnt want us to be together but I cant help it I was developing these feelings for Jon.

Once we got to the club we found a booth and ordered our drinks

"let's dance" Dan pulled me with him to the dance floor. We got to dancing to Kesha Die Young I saw Colby and Jenna dancing then saw Jon dancing with some random chick

After a good hour we were alll buzzed Anease and Joe finally showed up, Jenna and Colby went off somewhere Dan was busy flirting up a girl and Anease and Joe went dancing

"you want to get out of here" Jon scooted closer to me

"like where"

"I know a better place" he got and placed his hand out to help me get up "it's just down the street" we walked in silence for a while

Once we got to the bar we sat down at this table with these group of guys they were talking about old matches they did with each other they kept ordering shots and beer

I was feeling drunk so was Jon we ended up taking a cab back to the hotel once we got to the elevator Jon looked over at me

"you look hot by the way" he winked

"shut it Jon" I smiled the booze was taken over me everything was spinning

"I shouldnt even drink this much"

"why" I let out a laugh

"because I do bad things" he smirked at me

"what kind of bad things" the door opened as we made our way to my room I walked in with him following "not gonna say ah"

"cant" he placed his hands in his pockets

I turned and smiled I heard a knock on the door I opened to see Matt with flowers

"listen I am sorry for being such an ass" he was wearing a suit I opened the door more showing Jon was also here as well "oh"

"I got to go" I shut the door

"well looks like I have to get back" Jon started to walk towards the door "I might get another room so I dont have to hear Jenna and Colby doing it"

"stay here then I got room in my bed" I offered walking into my room

"I can sleep on the couch"

"okay then you might be hearing Dan and the lady he picked up" I chuckled

"fine Ill stay here" he shut the door I grabbed a pair of shorts and walked to the bathroom

I walked out in my shorts and tank top Jon was shirtless wearing his pants still I sat next to him and notice the scar on his back again I ran my finger across it

"what happened"

"barbwire fight my partner and I were so tangled in it, it took almost 3 guys to get us out with wire cutters it took them about 10 mintues to get us out" He smirked

"ouch" I crunched my nose

"your cute when you do that" he pinched my nose a little

"thanks" I smiled

We both looked at each other until he looked away and laid down

I was a bit taken from his actions so I laid down as well

"I promised Colby I wouldnt do anything with you and to keep away from you"

"I heard"

He sat up "I like you okay I really do but I cant sit here and have Colby tell me what to do and tell me to back off okay"

"I know Jon I really do just let it go in one ear out the other"

"did you really mean it when you told Dan it wouldnt happen between us because of Colby and shit between Sarah and I"

I sat there in silence "I shouldnt said anything about Sarah because she went after you first and what Colby said it sticks in the back of my mind"

"so tell me you dont feel anything for me" he leaned in and kissed me I leaned forward and kissed him back he started to smile through the kiss "knew it"

"hey" I pushed him lightly "well I am tired" I laid down. Jon laid down wrapping his one arm around me. It felt right somehow I know he is getting tired of Colby telling him all this crap I wish he would tell him to stop sometimes I love Colby but sometimes he can be over protective.

**[A/N: I know in a chapter I said the performance center is in California I was mistaken its in Flordia so I'm sorry for the confusion]**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up hearing voices outside my room I look over to see Jon still sleeping I got up and walked out to see Colby and Dan sitting down and talking

"hey have you heard from Jon" Dan asked

I stood there in shock "no I left he was with this group of guys at the bar"

"we were at a club not a bar" Colby stated

"I left early and went to the bar with Jon he stayed there I came back because I was tired and buzzed" I smiled as I went to grab a water

"well we are meeting Joe and Anease in about a hour for breakfast Im going to see if Jenna is ready" Colby got up and walked out.

I walked back into my room Dan quickly followed

"hey sorry if I disturbed" his voice trailed off when he looked at my bed to see Jon sleeping "you liar"

"shh Colby cant find out nothing happened okay we were tired he didnt want to hear them doing it so he stayed here" I pushed him out the door

"I wont say a thing" he pinky promised

"thank you" I smiled and went back into my room

I went over to the bed and shook Jon

"you need to get up and get out before the others find out you stayed here"

"ugh fine" he slowly made his way up putting his shirt on he walked over to me and kissed my forehead then walked out

I took a shower and got changed into jean shorts with a black tank top that had splash of different colors on it

"ready" I walked out seeing Colby, Jenna, Jon, and Dan waiting for me

I got front seat while Dan drove I was changing the radio when Jeff Buckley- Hallelujah came out I started to sing to it then I changed it again now to Pussycat Dolls Dont Cha came on Jenna and I started to sing along to it

We finally got to the diner and met up with Anease and Joe. Jon sat across from me he kept playing with my feet with his I kept giving him a look

"Jon where were you last night" Jenna asked

"I was out I stayed at a friends" he shrugged looking at me. I looked over at Dan who had a smirk shaking his head

After we were there for a hour we all decided to go back to the hotel to get ready the boys had to do media work so Jenna and I were going to hit the beach and get a tan hopefully. I put on my red bikini and placed my white lace short dress on and went to there room Jon answered and said they were busy taking a shower together

I sat on the couch waiting Jon sat down across from me we both sat there starring at each other until there was a knock on the door Jon stood up to answer

"we need to talk" I looked over and saw Sarah barging her way through "figure you be here I leave and boom you hop on his dick"

I laughed Colby and Jenna finally came out

"I need to talk to you with out the little" she didnt finished when Jon stopped her

"stop what is this about I sent you home"

She looked at me then looked around "I'm pregnant"

Jon didnt say a word his face read nothing he just turned and walked out

Sarah stood there crying Colby looked at me like he wanted me to comfort her

I stood up and walked over to her "are you sure its his"

She looked up and slapped me "how dare you" and walked off

I stood there with my hand over my cheek

"take your frustration out tomorrow after your tryout" Colby came and patted me on my back

"lets get some drinks and get a tan on" Jenna came and pulled me along

I kept thinking of Jon wondering how was he doing and where he was

Jenna and I sat on the beach tanning Anease came and joined also

"so I heard Jon's going to be a dad" Anease looked over at us

"thats if hes the dad or she isnt lying to get him back she's done this before" I smiled

"poor dude" Jenna looked over at me

"I know" I looked at the water it looked amazing.

"you ready for the try out" Jenna asked me

"yeah I am I think" I laughed

"you will do good" Anease was convident

After being there over 2 hours Jenna and I went back to the hotel while Anease went back to her house.

I walked in and noticed Dan wasnt here I walked into my room and showered then came out the boys had a live show tonight so I was bored until they were free. I got dressed into black jeans with a white shirt that came above my belly botton. I looked out my room window and saw a Carnival was going on a few blocks down. I placed my money in my pockets and started to walk out as I opened the door Jon stood there looking like he was about to knock

"hey" I smiled

"you going somewhere" he leaned agaisnt the door ledge he was wearing jeans and a black tank top with his leather jacket

"I was going to walk down to the carnival I thought you had a show"

"I had my match you want company"

"sure" I walked out closing the door

Jon and I walked to the carnival and got the unlimited rides wrist band.

"so which ride first" he asked with his hands in his pockets

"swings start small then go big" I chuckled.

After a few rides we grabbed something to drink and walked around Jon played a few games and won me this small white dog

"thank you for coming with me" I looked over at him

"no problem I'm having fun I wouldve been at a bar drinking but I think this beats it" he winked "do you remember our conversation last night" he stopped right in front of me

"yeah" I let out a small smile

Jon didnt finished he was looking at something I turned and saw Colby and Jenna walking our way

"hey didnt know you two were here" Jenna hugged me

"last minute" I shrugged

"she was going to come alone I came to keep her company" Jon raised his hands

"thats nice of you" Jenna smiled

Colby on the other hand gave Jon a look then looked at me

"Hunter wants to do it tomorrow around 11 is that fine" he seemed pissed

"yeah perfect" I smiled

"well Colby we should get going before they close we have to ride the zipper" Jenna tugged on Colbys shirt.

"okay babe bye guys" Colby waved walking past with Jenna

Jon nodded his head for me to follow him we walked to the ferris wheel and got on

"he's pissed" Jon looked over at me

"oh well" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I was going to say is that I like you and I know you like me why dont we try to make it work if it dont work out then we remain cool and remain friends"

"Jon you know we cant"

"is Colby your father Bella"

"no but he's like a brother to me"

"okay" he nodded then sat back on his side keeping distance from me

My head was telling me no but my heart was screaming yes. I dont want to deal with Colby being pissed but the more I thought about it if he didnt find out then the better.

"what's going on with you and Sarah"

"nothing there is nothing going on with us I am postive that I aint that babys kid we only did it twice thats it"

The ride stopped at us to get off

"well I should get back I have stuff to do in the morning night Bella" Jon walked off

I stood there not knowing what to do I needed to vent and ask advice but I dont know who to talk to I couldnt talk to Sarah anymore and I cant talk to Jenna because she's with Colby. I pulled my phone out and called Anease to see if she could meet me at a diner.

I walked to the diner and met up with Anease

"whats up girl" She smiled

"nothing I need to ask your opinion"

"okay about"

"I like Jon but Colby doesnt want us together though Jon keeps pressing the issue he wants to be with me and it will be on the down low but I dont want Colby being pissed he's like a brother to me"

"yeah and you dont want to go behind his back and date someone he already said off limits to that will make it more worse have you tried talking to Colby about your feelings about Jon"

"no because I already know how he feels about it"

"what is your heart saying"

"its telling me to be with him" the waitress came and gave us our drinks

"follow your heart girl Colby will be pissed but he will get over it you cant fight your feelings for someone"

"thank you Anease"

"no problem I was kind of excited you called"

"well now I guess I find Jon he walked away from me at the Carnival" I got up and placed some money down for the bill

"I'm actually meeting Joe there right now" she looked down

"have fun" I gave her a hug and went on my way I walked around the carnival I tried calling Jon but he didnt answer.

"there you are" Dan came up to me placing his arm around me "Zipper we have to get on it" he dragged me to the ride.

After I got off I walked with Dan to get a funnel cake to split "hey" I heard from behind me

A man in jeans and white shirt long black hair in a phony tail stood there "Colby told me to introduce myself to you my name is Adam" he placed his hand out

I shook his hand "Bella"

"sorry if I'm disturbing anything but I was wondering if you like to go grab a drink with me"

I looked at Dan who shrugged I turned back around "not tonight I have to be up early for a audition"

"maybe another night then" he smiled

"of course" I let out a chuckle as I watched him walk away.

"well gym time" I got up and walked back to the hotel I grabbed the elevator before it closed I walked in to see Jon with a blonde girl laughing together Jon and I made eye contact before I turned around and pressed the floor for my room but soon the elevator opened for Adam

"funny we just saw each other and boom we are here again" he teased

"yeah" all I could say

"so Colby tells me your single and your trying out to be a diva"

"yep" I could feel Jons eyes burning onto me I turned a little and of course he's eyeing me. The door opened to my floor which happened to be Adams floor to

"I heard you dated Corey Graves I'm sorry that dude is a tool"

"yeah well you never who a person is until later" I shrugged as I stopped at my door Jon walked past bumping Adam in the shoulder

"jerk" Adam mumbled grabbing his shoulder

"sorry about that" I watched Jon and the blonde hair lady walk into the his room together

"not your fault that dudes a jerk beware well I let you go it's getting late" he smiled then walked off.

I walked into my room and put my gym uniform on and walked to the gym to work out.

After being there for almost two hours I walked back to the hotel

"Jon came over looking for you" Dan greeted me

"oh well" I walked to the fridge and grabbed a water walking into my room I picked up my phone I left behind there was calls from Jon and Colby even from my mother and a text from Anease

_how did it go?! dying to know =) _

I smiled and replied that nothing happened he happened to be with a blonde hair girl

I also noticed a text from Jon but it was marked read

_we need to talk like now i dont like seeing you with that Adam dude he's bad news he's as bad as Matt just give me a damn chance_

I walked out of the room

"who all was here" I asked Dan

"Colby was here a bit why"

"did he go into my room"

"I dont know he was here by himself for a good 5-10 minutes" he got up stretching "you better get some rest your try out if coming fast" he winked and walked into his room.

Why was Colby reading my text and why was going through my room I looked at my clock it was almost 1am. I was tired but I needed answers I walked back into my room and laid down I'll figure it out tomorrow right now I need to rest.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up around 9am I took a quick shower and got dressed into my yoga pants with my white sports bra with a black spandex shirt on top I grabbed a bag and threw my things in and walked out and headed towards Colbys room. I knocked waiting for someone to answer I saw Matt coming out of his room I turned the other way so I wouldnt have to talk to him but Jenna answered the door

"hey Colby is getting ready" I walked in and sat down on the couch waiting while Jenna walked back into her room. I sat there starring at Jons door debating if I should go talk to him or not Jenna popped out "he said give him at least 10 minutes 20 tops" then disappeared. Well I got time I got up and knocked softly on Jons door

"come in" I heard him softly rumble. I opened the door and saw him laying in bed naked but with a blanket covering his private

"oh my I'll come back later" I went to turn around then heard a girls voice

"Jon I have to get going" the blonde hair came out then stopped and looked at me "hey" she said softly like she was embarressed.

I looked at her then back at Jon who was sitting up now I turned and walked back out I knocked on Jennas door and told her I'll be outside waiting to tell Colby.

I walked out of the hotel and waited by Colbys car I couldnt believe Jon came over to see me and then tried calling to talk wanting me to give him a shot then turns around and sleeps with her maybe Colby is right he aint a guy I need to be with right now I have to get my head into this audition.

"sorry about the wait" Colby came out unlocking the door I looked behind him and saw Jon tagging along "we are going to hit the gym as well so"

I sat in front while Colby drove to the gym the car was in complete silence until my phone rang it was my mother

"yes mother" I answered she called to wish me luck on my audition and that Sarah was over telling them how she was pregnant and Jon was the father I stopped her

"that's only if she aint lying mother we all know how she is" but my mother kept arguing with me how great Sarah is and she wont do such a thing like "whatever mother bye" I hung up on her

"whats wrong" Colby looked over at me

"Sarah is back home bragging about being pregnant and my mother like worships her I dont get why o well" I laughed

We pulled into the arena and started to head in I stopped and looked around

"you will do good kiddo" Jon whispered in my ear then walked off

"come on Hunter is over here" Colby guided me to his office

"come in" Hunter dressed in a suit said

"Hunter this is Bella the girl I was telling you about" Colby introduced me

"awesome well I cant wait to see your moves your friend here was bragging all week about your moves and how good you are so lets see if he is right" he walked out while we followed him "I got a diva to meet me here today to see your moves and see what you got this is Natalya"

Natalya stood there in pants and a tank top with her long blonde hair down "nice to meet you Bella" we shook hands

"same here" I smiled.

"lets see this" Hunter grabbed a seat by the ring while Colby sat next to him I got in the ring with Natalya "lets see some of your moves then we can do a match after"

She came up next to me while I performed some of my moves on her I heard Hunter telling Colby he liked what he saw so far

"lets see you in a match now" he patted Colby on the back to be the ref in the match. Natalya came up next to me

"you got some moves girl" she chuckled.

"thanks" I laughed. I looked over and saw Jon and some other guys watching me

"you already have a audience thats good" she nudged my arm looking over at the guys

"yeah" I smiled

"and go" Hunter yelled as we both went after each other. We didnt want to make a match last this long but we've been going for almost a half an hour she tried getting me pinned by the sharpshooter but I didnt let that happen. I've tried everything I could think of and still cound think of how to pin her I heard Jon yell across from the room

"do it" he yelled. I ran behind her and performed Jons well known move Dirty Deeds and pinned

"1...2...3" Colby tapped the matt then raised my arm in victory

I helped Natalya up from the gound "good match" I smiled

"that was a good match I've had so far" she waved then walked out

"I love it your the new thing Bella I want to sign you, do you dance" he stood there with his arms folded

"kinda why"

"Fandango his partner Summer is leaving to film a movie so we need a replacement they do mixed tag team matches so you will have some matches and when Summer comes back you two will have a feud with each other and Im also going to put you in NXT meanwhile before she leaves to build your character up. Do you have a certain name you want to be called in the ring"

"no I dont" I couldnt stop smiling

"well you know we have the Bella twins so nothing Bella in it will work"

"okay I'll think of something thank you again to take your time of your day to see me thank you" I shook his hand

"no problem you got skill girl cant wait to see you in the ring come by my office on Monday before Raw to sign your contract so you can start right away" he walked off

"good job" Colby came in for a hug

"thank you I owe it all to you" I was so excited.

"now I think its time to call your job and quit" he handed me my phone. I looked at my phone then remembered him going through my phone but how could I bring it up when he just got me my dream job

"I'm going to go outside and call" I grabbed my bag and walked out

I called and told my manager about my adution and how I got it he wasnt to happy but I had to do it. I called Dan and told him I got it all I could hear is screaming through the phone

I hung up the phone and noticed Jon came out for a smoke

"can we talk" he sat next to me

"about"

"earlier" he let out a cloud of smoke

"there's nothing to talk about I thought I made it clear it cant work between us then you went and found another girl its fine Jon I understand you cant sit here and wait for me because I wont change my mind" I sat there starring at my hands "as much as I want to be with you I dont want to jepordize a friendship Ive had for 10 plus years at the same time I know we can keep it a secreat but that will make it worse when he finds out"

I got up to walk inside but Jon grabbed my hand

"you could never know if you didnt try" he looked right into me

"but I dont want to try" I got away from him grib and walked back inside.

"everything okay" Colby asked while doing push ups

"yeah my boss is pissed but o well right" I let out a small chuckle

Colby looked at the door and saw Jon coming in "what he want"

"nothing"

Colby grabbed my hand and pulled me aside "tell me whats been going on"

"you just want to know because you read my phone and dont worry I'm staying away from him" I walked off Colby stood there in shock

I grabbed my bag and went back to the hotel.

"we need a drink to your new job" Dan approached me

"hell yeah let me shower and change" I smiled then went into my room.


	18. Chapter 18

Its been almost a week since the whole me walking out on Colby I was sitting in my hotel room starring outside the window thinking tomorrow is the day I sign my contract and become apart of the wwe divas I couldnt wrap my head around it but there was a part of me telling myself to back out and go home.

"Bella you ready to go shopping" Dan knocked on my door

"yeah" I got up and grabbed my purse and walked out

We walked to the car and noticed Colby and Jon standing by the car laughing I looked over at Dan who gave me the look of please deal with it.

Colby got shot gun while I'm stuck in the back with Jon Colby turned the radio on and Usher Yeah came on he started to chuckle then looked at me while I chuckled this song was our dance song when we were a bit younger at the club when he wasnt with Jenna. Good times we always went home drunk but woke up regretting drinking that much.

"whats funny" Dan asked

"nothing" Colby looked outside his window

"well I have to meet Fandago again in 2 hours so I got till then" I yelled up at the boys

"your having alot of meetings with him lately are you two" Dan did the eyebrow dance

"no we just been hanging out sometimes its with other people as well so" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once we got to the store we all went our seperate ways

"whats with Jon he hasnt said a word to you" Dan came up besides me eyeing Jon from aways

"nothing we just got into a argument and havent spoken" I shrugged "no biggie"

"no biggie Bella he had a big thing for you then all of a sudden it drops come one some one cant get over feelings for a girl like you I mean you dont have to say shit but I know there's history with you and Mr Lopez its between us but I still see how Colby looks at you maybe he doesnt want you to be with Jon because he doesnt want you to be with anyone else think about it" Dan went to walk away before I grabbed his hand

"he doesnt like me okay whatever Colby and I had in the past is the past he is happy with Jenna and I am happy being single okay and the reason why Jon isnt speaking to me because when I was going to tell him hell with Lopez I want to be with you I see him in bed with another girl" I looked at Dan who had his head down I looked over and saw Jon starring at us "you think he heard"

"a tad bit I dont know" Dan walked away

I grabbed a few dresses and went to the dressing room I tried on this white dress that went into a v in the front I liked it I heard a soft knock on the door I cracked it to see Jon standing there he made his way into the stall with me

"what Jon" I had my arms crossed

"we need to talk this silent treatment youve been giving me is killing me"

"silent treatment you do know it takes more then 1 person to communicate"

"I'm sorry I shouldnt even went out and hooked up with her I was wrong I thought all my luck I had to get with you was gone after hearing those words from you last week I dont want to go on like this I still want to be civil with you I want to be friends with you if you let me"

He looked at me a way I couldnt help but to capture every moment of it, it was just the way he looked I wanted to kiss him at that point but I knew I couldnt I was sticking to my word.

"okay" I smiled

"good Joe told me your signing your contract tomorrow I am happy for you now we can travel with each other" he winked then walked out. I laughed then got changed into my clothes.

Once I got back to the hotel I placed my things into my bag and went to go meet Fandago at a pub

"hey sweetie" Fandago greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek

We sat there talking about the future and what they are thinking to do with our characters I took a shot and heard a someone laugh which caught my ear I knew that laugh and voice I turned to see Jon with a group of guys he wasnt facing me so he didnt notice I was here.

"you single" he handed me another shot

"yeah you"

"yeah Im more focused on my job right now you know since starting I dont want to loose it or I dont want to start a relationship and get distracted or make the poor women lonely" he laughed

"dont blame you" we cheered to that

After a few more shots I couldnt take anymore

"I have to stop before I'm to drunk to walk" I laughed

"awh come on fine come and drink at my place then" he smiled

"I have to get up early though but I may take the offer tomorrow though" I got up and went to go pay

"I got it dont worry" he winked at me "you need help to your car"

"I actually walked the hotel is not even 2 blocks down I need air anyways so" I smiled

"okay well I'll see you tomorrow at the arena cant wait to start working with you"

"same here bye" I waved and made my way to the hotel once I got into the elevator I saw Jon standing there

"hey" he smiled

"hey" I slurred my words a little

"drunk" he asked

"yep"

"I bet so after all those shots you and fandago have been jugging" he laughed

"you saw me" I looked over at him

"how could I miss you I knew you were there when I heard you laugh"

"really because thats how I knew you were there" I chuckled

We stood there in silence until the doors open

I walked to my room with Jon trailing behind me I stopped at the door and turned to face Jon

"need help" he asked and I nodded he took my key and opened the door "Dan must be out" we walked into my room where he shut the door after him "so you have fun tonight"

I nodded my head yeah and started to get undressed I was getting the hot flashes

"Bella" Jon came up behind he grabbing my waist making me turn around

I looked up at him and leaned in to kiss him which he kissed back I tugged at his shirt for him to take it off he took it off fast then we both quickly got undressed Jon pushed me onto the bed crawling on top of me kissing every inch of my body while moaning while I was stroking his member with my hand. He stopped at looked at me while I got up on the hands making him laying on the bed. I quickly started to use my mouth on him while his moaning was getting a bit louder he grabbed my hair. I straddled him and entered him into me.

After we both reached our climax we laid in bed I have to admit he was the best I ever had no wonder women keep coming back begging for more. I sat up running my hands through my hair now realizing what kind of a dumbass I am.

"whats wrong" Jon sat up kissing my shoulder blades

"you need to go" I got up and grabbed my clothes walking to the bathroom.

I got dressed and heard Jon knocking on the door then coming in

"everything okay tell me please"

"Jon this right here what happened cant happen again" I looked at him

He stood there starring then shaking his head "you know it felt right and I know you felt those sparks when we first met so please stop being in denial" he walked out

He was right everything he said was right it felt right being with him and he did feel the sparks also.

A couple hours past I noticed it was 9pm and I wasnt even tired I heard a knock then Colby and Jenna walked in

"we are going to see a movie you want to go" he asked

"nah I'm tired" I lied.

"you sure" Jenna asked.

"yeah" I smiled

Jenna gave a look at Colby which made him leave which left Jenna and I alone

"he told me what happened with him going through your phone which is wrong of him and I'm sorry he is like that" she came and sat next to me "I know Jon likes you alot and I know you like him I honestly think if you two like each other give it a shot but I also see where you are coming with Colby"

I let out a small chuckle "its not like that though Jon and I cant be together I see what Colby is talking about with the women he might have got my ex friend pregnant if he cant stay with one person who says he will stay with just me"

Jenna stayed quite my phone buzzed and it was from Fandago telling me I'm missing out at the pub we were at

"I might go meet up with a friend" I smiled

"okay well I'll see you later" she smiled then walked out

I got changed into jean shorts and a white tank top then walked to the pub

"hey" I poked Fandago in the back

"there you are" he pulled me into a hug

"Summer this is Bella" he introduced me to this tall blonde hair girl "she's currently my partner"

"nice meeting you" I went to shake her hand but she gave me a look then turned around

"she's a bitch" he whispered at me

"they are apparently working on your ring gear and all" he winked at me

"is it that bad" I wrinkled my nose

"no its going to look awesome on you" he winked

"so do you have a first name or is it just Fandago" I chuckled

"Curt" he smirked

"nice" I sat down at the table while Curt joined me

Curt was a nice guy I can see myself with him but my mind was on Jon to much. I looked at my phone it was already 11pm the pub was announcing it was getting ready to close

"you want to come back to my place" Curt asked.

"I am dead tired" I stopped by the door

"I'll make you my famous breakfast if you do" he begged

"fine" I got into his car and left.

The night was going good once we got back to his apartment he ordered pizza while watching a movie

"so you and Summer never tried dating before" I asked him once the movie was done

"we tried the connection wasnt there" he looked over at me

We sat there talking until I ended up falling asleep but quickly got woken up when Curt tapped me

"Jon's been trying to get a hold of you" he handed me my phone

5 missed calls from him I decided to ignore it and call him later but he called again

"6 times Jon what the hell you want"

"to figure out if your okay Dan came back freaking out looking for you and last time I checked you were in your room"

Curt got up and turned some music on and headed to the kitchen

"where you at" Jon asked

"at a friends tell Dan to stop worring to call me next time I'll be home later" I hung up on him

Shortly after Jon texted me

_Im sorry just a little worried about you after I left you were a little weirded out_

I got up and headed to the kitchen "sorry about that my room mate Dan came back and freaked out because I wasnt there"

"no problem" he handed me a glass of wine "so you and Dean huh"

"just friends" I stated right after

He nodded then put his glass down and reached his hand out for mine

I giggled and placed my hand into his and started to dance. I was having fun until we stopped dancing and Curt looked at me then tried kissing me I kissed back but didnt feel any spark nothing like what I feel when I kiss Jon

"Curt listen" I stepped back

"I know I'm sorry I shouldnt even" he looked at me

"I think its best if I leave" I grabbed my bag and left.

I started to walk but forgot Curt lived a couple miles away from the hotel. I grabbed my phone and called for a ride.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on a curb and saw the car pull up but before I stood up Jon came over to me

"everything okay" he asked

"yeah I just dont feel good" I got up and got into the car

We headed off to the hotel Jons phone was sitting in the middle cup holder which kept buzzing I look over and saw Sarah's name pop up with a picture of them together I looked back out the window then again went off but this time it was Summer.

Once we got to the hotel we went to our floor then got off "well I'll see you tomorrow" I unlocked the room and went in I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas then laid down I was beat and tomorrow I have to be at the arena around 1 to sign my contract. I was about to lay down till my door opened and it was Jon standing there he looked pissed he shut my door and walked to the bed pacing back and forth

"what's wrong" I asked Jon

"we sleep together then you go and sleep with him" he kept pacing

"what Curt and I never had sex" I stood up walking over to him

"then explain why I recieved pictures of you at his home and you two kissing each other"

I stood there thinking how he could those pictures then I remembered he got a call from Summer.

"yeah he kissed me okay but I left"

"you sure didnt look like you left right away" he raised his voice

"Jon nothing happened okay" I tried grabbing his arm but he pulled away from me

Then he stopped and looked at me "this is why I cant do relationships Bella I know once you get into this storyline you two will have to kiss"

I stood there looking at him in disbelieve "whatever Jon tonight was a mistake with you I regret it I really do so I think it's best if you leave"

He started to pace again pulling his hair he hit the wall which caused me to jump a little then he walked out.

**NEXT DAY AT RAW**

I walked in wearing a black dress and walked up to Hunters office but before I could knock he opened the door

"nice to see you Bella this is my wife Stephanie" I shook her hand while we walked into his office "I was thinking maybe the Aria for your ring name"

"sounds perfect"

"your gear when coming out with Fandago will be this leather top that connects to the bottom which would be leather also the straps would be lace its cute believe me its going to suit you" Stephanie smiled

"okay do I have to change my hair or anything" I wanted to make sure

"yeah more of a darker blonde like a soft brown but you can keep to pink strike I like it" she stood up with Hunter "we will give you the salon to go to tomorrow morning to get your hair done"

"now to the more important thing now" Hunter grabbed the contract out and placed it on the table with a pen.

They explained the rules and restrictions they have in the WWE and NXT I would be starting out on NXT next Wednesday but I'll be making appearance on there from tomorrow till then. I signed the contract and escorted to the designer to try on my gear. I placed it on and walked out

"love it" Curt came around the corner

I let out a small chuckle "thank you"

The lady was making some rearrangements on it I looked over and saw Colby and Jon walking over

"nice" Colby stood there starring Jon didnt say a word just looked at Curt then me then walked the other way

"what's his deal" Curt asked Colby

"I dont know he came back all pissed earlier" he shrugged while I knew the real reason why he was pissed.

After Raw was done we went back to the hotel I changed into my white shorts with a black tank top and walked to the resturant that was connected to the hotel. I ordered a tuna melt with a rum and coke to drink.

"may I join you" I looked up and saw Adam standing there

"sure" I smiled watching him sitting across from me

We sat there talking about the show tonight until I felt someone next to me I look to see Curt sitting there

"did creative get a hold of you" he asked

"no" I pulled my phone out and noticed a missed call and a voicemail I listened to it quick they decided to make my attire leather shorts that connects with the top but the top has a v cut down the middle in the front. I wasnt to keen about the sound of having a v cut in the front because of the fear of my breast being exposed.

"great my attire has been changed again"

"I bet its great" he winked I laughed

"Curt" I looked up and saw Colby and Jenna joining us. We sat there eating and having a good time

"can we join" I heard Sarah asking with Jon

"sure" Curt smiled. I looked at Jon who kept glarring at me

After about a hour we all left and went our own way I walked up to my room and got changed into my yoga pants and tank top then decided to go to the gym.

I lifted some weights then went and did some box jumping. I had my music on loud I didnt realize that the gym was closing I grabbed my things and went back to the hotel I walked past the bar and saw Jon sitting there alone drinking I walked up to him and sat next to him

"can we talk" I said softly

He turned to face me "what" he mumbled

"I'm sorry" I coughed gently "I didnt mean what I said earlier" but before I could finish Sarah came up

"okay its all settled hun" she stopped and looked at me then contiuned to sit down Jon was still looking at me but I turned and left. Once I got to the room I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on I got undressed and got in I leaned agaisnt the wall and started to cry. After the water started to get cold I got out and changed for bed I plugged my phone in and noticed Curt texted me a picture of my outfit which I liked it alot. I placed my phone down then heard a buzz it was a text from Jon

_trying to work things with Sarah since the baby could be mine. After what you said earlier made me realize that you are right we cant be together but please know I dont regret that night though. _

I through my phone across the room and started to cry again. Dan came in right away and picked my phone up "well your phone is literally done for" he sat next to me "what's going on sweetie" he pulled me into him

I sat there crying nothing was coming out of my mouth I wanted to tell him but I wasnt able to speak. After a bit I ended up crying myself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

After my hair appointment I met up with Curt after

"love the hair" he ran his hands through it

"thanks" I smiled sitting back on his couch "when do we leave for the next city"

"tonight actually we leave for Minnesota for Elimination Chambers" he smiled

I got a text from Colby asking where I was Jenna wanted to say good bye

"well I got to go I have to say my good byes" I smiled getting up.

"alright see you there" he winked. I got in the cab and went back to the hotel I went to Colbys room first and knocked on the door

"Bella" Colby asked me with a confused look

"I didnt change that much" I laughed walking in

"I love that color on you" Jenna came walking up to me

"thanks" I sat on the couch

"so we all are going out to eat Anease, Joe, Sarah, Jon, and all of us if you want you can invite Curt you two seem to be hitting it off" Colby smiled then walked off

I pulled my phone out and texted Curt asking if he would want to meet up for lunch with us he quickly replied saying sure.

"Lets get going" Jenna yelled. Colby came out then Jon and Sarah came out Jon stood there starring at me I could feel his eyes burning into me.

We all walked out and went to this italian resturant we walked in and I was greeted with Curt sitting there waiting for me

"hey" he came up and gave me a hug then kissed my cheek

"hey" I said softly

We grabbed a seat and ordered our food Jon sat in front of me I could feel his eyes laying on me at times Curt leaned over "why is Ambrose staring at you" he whispered in my ear

"I dont know" I whispered back

"so hows this traveling work" Anease asked

"we are getting on a airplane then car pooling to the hotel" Colby stated

"better get a big SUV then" Anease laughed

"or Bella can travel with me" Curt winked at me

"true" I looked back at Colby

"right" he nodded

"why would she travel with you when her friend is the one who got her the job" Jon chimed in

"because we are partners now" Curt sat back

"oh wow partners yeah but not yet" Jon shot back

"Curt I'll travel with them until we start our storyline then I'll travel with you" I grabbed Curts arm.

"good because it starts next Monday" he went back to eating

"what" I asked

"storyline starts next week they pushed the filming up so she has to leave early" he shrugged like it was nothing.

"you'll do good Bella dont worry" Anease and Jenna both agreed.

"thanks" I smiled then contiuned to eat.

After we got done we went back to the hotel to pack and get to the airport. Jenna and Sarah took a plane back to Iowa while I took a plane with the boys to Minnesota. I took my seat by the window I felt the other seat being taken over I looked to see it was Matt.

"hey" he smiled

"hey" I said softly.

I placed my ear plugs and closed my eyes I hated to travel on airplanes the take offs were the worst for me. I felt someone grabbing my hand I look over to see Jon I looked at him strangely the plane started to take off while I was looking at Jon, he gave me a small smile then let go of my hand then left. Matt came back and sat down

"so you and Ambrose huh" Matt said looking forward I took my ear plugs out

"what"

"Ambrose and you" he said again

"just friends" I said putting my ear plugs back in

"doesnt look like that" he mumbled

I shook my head and went back to starring out the window. I pulled my phone out and text Jon

_thank you_

But no reply

Once we got to the airport I waited with Joe while Colby and Jon went to grab the car I felt someone tugging my hand I look to see Curt

"ride with me" he started to walk I grabbed my bags

"I'll ride with Curt see you there" I waved at Joe then walking with him to his car.

"tomorrow we have a show but if you want to go rock climbing with me in the morning" he asked

"sure" I smiled. Once we got to the hotel I waited in Curts room for the boys to show up

Dan texted me telling me to meet them downstairs. "well they are here" I got up picking my luggage up

"let me take them for you" he grabbed my suitcase

"thanks" I smiled and made my way down stairs

"we have seperate rooms but next to each other" Colby handed me my key

"thanks" I smiled then Curt and I made our way to my room

"well I'm going to let you go to bed" Curt gave me a hug then left.

I got undressed into shorts and a tank top, plugged my phone in and turned the TV on I heard a soft knock on my door I open to see Jon standing there with a 6 pack of beer

"yeah" I leaned agaisnt the door

He walked in past me and set the beer down then took his jacket off

"you didnt regret anything" he asked facing me

"no" I shut the door and sat on the bed

"I try thinking this kid isnt mine but she keeps telling me Im the only one she's been with since we did it" He put his head down "I dont want to walk away and the kid be mine I dont want the poor kid to through hell because I denied him or her I know how it feels be abonded by his father because my father left my mom and I"

"when the baby comes demand a DNA test" I rubbed his back

"why did I have to hook up with her" he contuined to mumble.

I sat there in silence not knowing what to say Sarah does have a tensy to lie about the whole pregnancy thing and she also hooked up with other people so who really knows I wanted to help Jon keep it off his mind but how.

"you want to do something" I looked over at him

"drink I brought beer" he smiled

"something else how about we take the beer to the pool and go swimming" I grinned

"dont have a suit" he raised his eye brows

"dont need them come on" I grabbed his hand and dragged him with

Once we got to the pool we noticed other superstars there swimming

"looks like your not the only one with the idea" Jon laughed

"let's go" I dragged him back out back to my room. "movie and beer it is"

I feel alseep during the movie I woke up to Jon moving around

"I'm going to get going" he kissed my forehead then left I turned over and went to bed.

I woke up to someone knocking I opened to see Curt

"shit let me get dressed" I mumbled I grabbed jean shorts and a white tank top that said Avenged Sevenfold on it then walked to the bathroom. After 10 minutes of getting changed and ready Curt and I walked out and headed to the area we were rock climbing at.

"this is harder then it looks like" I chuckled trying to climb up

"it comes easier the more you do it" Curt said besides me.

After we reached the top and went down we went for something to eat

"so you come do shows days before a pay per view" I asked Curt

"usually" he smiled.

Follow you by Shinedown came through the speakers

"I love this song" I mentioned

"its okay" Curt smiled at me

"Bella peoples been looking for you well more like just 1 person" Matt came up and sat down by me

"yeah okay" I contiuned to eat

"whatever I'll tell Ambrose your on a date" Matt left

"Ambrose" Curt raised his eye brow

"friends, Matt is trying to stir trouble"

"awh well talking about him the trio is here" he pointed with his fork

I turned to see Colby, Joe, and Jon walking there way towards us

"there you are" Colby sat down next to me

"went rock climbing with Curt"

"your afraid of heights" Jon sat on the end of the table while Curt scooted over so Joe could sit down

"are you really" Curt looked at me

"yeah" I shrugged

"you shouldve said something to me hun" he took a sip of water "but that could explain the little panic attack though"

"what you doing next" Colby asked

"I was planning on going back to the hotel why" I asked

"you can hang with us if you like" Joe asked I looked at Curt

"I'm going to get going see you later Bells" Curt stood up and left

"you guys going to eat" I asked

"of course" Colby stood up and walked to the counter with Joe

"so" Jon looked at me

"so what" I raised a brow

"what you doing tonight" he asked

"nothing that I know of"

"bar tonight" he smirked

"sure why not" I smiled.

After the boys ate we went back to the hotel to get ready for the house show.


End file.
